Breakeven
by ribbonandbuttons
Summary: Ron fic with a bit of Harry and Hermione thrown in too. Ron strives to gain his independence after the war and joins the Ministry, but a new threat emerges. Please review. Chapter 9 is up.
1. Insomnia

_Long Ron fic with a bit of Harry and Hermione thrown in too. Ron strives to gain his independence after the war and joins the Ministry, but a new threat emerges. Please review and thanks for reading :)_

Prologue:

Insomnia

The sun was peeking above the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Ron watched from his bed as the sun streamed through the window and the light crept further and further up the opposite wall. It rose above the trees and bathed the destroyed grounds in sunlight as the sky turned from a pale greyish lilac to a lighter blue. It was ironic that the most beautiful sunrise he had seen in the past year was over the most ugly scene. The grass was smeared with blood and scattered with debris. He could see fallen trees and huge chunks of wall and brick. The ground was scorched and grass burnt yet it was all bathed in golden sunlight. He was en tuned to the breathing of Harry and he could hear his deep breaths behind him. He could also hear Neville's soft snuffling and finally the rumbling chests of Seamus and Dean at the opposite side of the room, but he missed Hermione's soft rhythmic breathing as she was asleep in the girl's dormitory. To his right Harry was fast asleep. He had slept all day and was still in a deep sleep. His face was still grimy and his clothes were blood stained and tattered. The quilt had been pulled over him but he had kicked it aside during his terror filled dreams, yet he still didn't wake. Ron was jealous of him. He hadn't been that lucky and couldn't fall into the depths of sleep. It was still half dark outside but Ron had lost track of time. Most of the people in Hogwarts were asleep except for maybe the few, like Ron who were kept awake by their runaway thoughts, or the House elves as they started on breakfast in the depths below the castle.

The five beds in the dormitory were filled for the first time in months. Ron felt comfort in the fact that Harry's and his own bed were kept in case of their return. Ron rolled over in his own bed. He couldn't remember when he had last lay in one so comfortable. Weeks of staying alert and awake had over run his exhaustion and he knew he was in no mind to sleep. His brain would not slow, his senses would not dull and he wouldn't be able to shut it all out. Neville's breathing suddenly changed and Ron saw the silhouette of Neville as he sat up at the other side of the room. He was rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand as he looked bleary eyed around.

"Hi." Neville muttered, his voice still thick with sleep. Ron saw him roll over and let out a sigh. "Go to sleep Ron. You deserve it."

Ron smirked at his friend's back but got of bed anyway. The carpet was cool and soft between his toes as he pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms that Hermione had found in her beaded bag. He smiled at her thoughtfulness and trudged out of the dormitory. The stairs were dark still but there was light coming from the tall windows. And as he passed them Ron could see the destroyed grounds below the tower that made his stomach twist and turn.

The other dormitory doors were closed but as Ron reached the common room he could hear the sounds of people sleeping. Ron turned the corner and found the scene in front of him strangely funny. There was about thirty people sprawled across magically elongated chairs and along the sofas, red and gold blankets over them. It looked to Ron like the end of a Gryffindor Quidditch party when everyone had had too much to drink and had passed out. Ron was aware that some of the classrooms had been made into bedrooms but he didn't expect this many to want to sleep in the Gryffindor common room. Ron caught an eyeful of red hair in the corner and he saw George curled up on the sofa beside the fire, Lee Jordan was asleep at the other end. Ron felt a pang of sorrow plummet through his body. George reminded him unsurprisingly so much of Fred, who was now dead. The irony on how that rhymed wasn't lost on Ron. Bill and Fleur were intertwined on a chair beside George and Lee. He couldn't see anymore of his family. Ron moved his way through the slumbering people and reached the portrait hole. He swung it open and he climbed through. The Fat Lady shuffled in her sleep but didn't fully wake, her friend Violet hardly moved at the Fat Lady's feet. Ron watched as it swung shut before he walked slowly towards the hall for breakfast. He arrived there without even realising it, his feet carrying him automatically. The Entrance Hall was wrecked, pieces of armour lay in pieces on slabs of cracked marble and chunks of stone scattered across the floor, the jewels from the House hourglasses glistened amongst the shards of glass and the splintered wood. It had all been pushed and swept to the side but not completely cleaned up. There was hardly anyone at breakfast, it was too early for many of the people still left in Hogwarts. Ron walked towards the Gryffindor table and was dimly aware that the few people in the hall watched as he walked past them, he supposed that going barefoot and in pyjamas wasn't the best idea to slip into the crowd. Ron slid onto a bench and pulled a stack of toast towards him. He wasn't hungry but he wanted to do something with his hands. He was picking apart the crusts of the forth pieces of bread when Hermione appeared beside him. She smiled softly at him as she sat down on the bench.

"Morning." She croaked and continued to stare at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Ron answered, his voice was low and Hermione had to lean in to hear him. As she leant in Ron could smell the sharp scent of soap and shampoo, she had showered and smelt great. Ron felt his head incline towards her on its own. Hermione let a small soft smile settle on her lips at his action.

"Fine?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "I'm not fine, and I haven't lost..."

Hermione trailed off and Ron looked back at his toast closely. He could smell her, feel the heat off of her body and hear her breathe. Suddenly he felt her hand close around his knuckles and he let the toast drop onto the plate again. They sat in silence for a moment before Hermione edged her way to him again. Her leg touched his and its warmth made its way through the threadbare flannel that covered his leg. Her fingers slipped through his butter smeared ones.

"Have you slept?" She asked, her breath tickling his neck. Ron shook his head no. He could feel his throat constrict and he wasn't sure if he could speak if he tried. "You haven't slept in ages. You should at least get an hour or two before everyone goes home."

"I can't." Ron choked. He was right, his voice wasn't working right. Hermione sighed through her nose and the air hit his chin. Ron looked around at her, she was blurring around the edges in his tired state. Hermione smiled at him softly and pulled him gently away from the table. She smiled at his attire and half pulled him away from Gryffindor table, and steered them both towards the Gryffindor common room. Ron followed her on auto pilot letting her hand lead him, just following her soapy clean smell as they walked through the destruction and debris. There was more people milling about the corridors, trying to fix portraits and place armour in the correct place. Hermione's grip on Ron's hand didn't waver until they had passed through the common room and arrived in the dormitory. Everyone was still there sleeping. Hermione paused, her hand still intertwined with Ron's. Ron was too tired to stop himself from collapsing onto his bed. Hermione frowned from where she was standing, right next to the bed. Ron groaned and pulled her onto the covers.

"Just stay." He whispered and let her kick off her shoes, and rearrange herself beside him. "Thanks." He mumbled into her hair as she pushed his hair away from his eyes. "Thanks for everything."

Hermione smiled sadly at him and watched him slowly fall asleep.


	2. Someone's Missing

**Chapter One**

**Someone's Missing**

"Hmmph." Wasn't the only sound around the kitchen table. Mr Weasley shook out the Sunday Prophet with a tut at the latest headline and bogus story. It was the newest on a long list of gossip and scandalous stories the Prophet had printed after the war. The kettle was boiling behind him and he could hear his wife shouting at one of his children up the stairs. Footsteps sounded right above him as the pipes in the bathroom gave out a protesting groan. Most of the family was still in bed so Mr Weasley was trying to occupy his mind, but it was times like these that the memories of the last few weeks filled his head. He tried to forget them, push them out of his thoughts but it wasn't really working. Instead of reading on the fictitious article on the front of the paper he turned his attention to other things. Arthur knew that Harry was outside, it was barely breakfast time and he was already out in the dewy morning pacing. Every so often he could see the messy black hair pass the window as he circled around the garden before he wandered out as far as the bonds around the Burrow would allow him. Arthur knew he wasn't sleeping very well, very little people in the house were to be perfectly honest. Arthur let out a small sigh, even as he read the horrors of what was still happening up and down the country he couldn't forget the horrors of his own house. The kitchen door suddenly opened and Mrs Weasley entered.

"That's them all up." She smiled at her husband but he could see through her pretenses. Arthur smiled back at her, his own face not covering the sorrow in his mind.

"Tea?" She asked, her tone still not completely even. "I think I'll just make eggs this morning."

"That'd be lovely dear." Arthur answered as the door opened again and Percy walked in, his eyes were still cloudy with worry on his mind. He was already dressed in a shirt and tie and ready for work.

"Morning father." Percy smiled and slipped into a chair beside his father.

"Percy." Arthur smiled and divided the paper so Percy could read a section. Percy smiled at his father as he accepted the news. Molly grabbed him into a half hug as she reached for the loaf on the bench behind him.

"Morning." Ginny muttered as she walked through the door. Hermione at her tail. They both looked extremely tired. Ginny was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sat down at the table. Hermione looked as if she had been awake for a longer time than his own daughter.

"Morning girls." Molly smiled at them and set down a teapot of steaming tea onto the table. "Have some tea."

"Thank you." Hermione murmured as she sat down at the table. Arthur folded away his paper as Molly set down a plate in front of him. Arthur glanced around the table, no one was talking.

"Where's Harry?" Molly suddenly asked as she set down more plates of food infront of everyone. "He wasn't in bed when I woke Ron."

"Outside." Arthur answered immediately. Molly sighed and left the kitchen by the back door looking for Harry.

Arthur sat in silence, like the rest of the family as they ate breakfast. After about twently minutes Molly came back into the house at the same time Ron and George finally came down for breakfast. Arthur didn't miss the two sets of red, bloodshot eyes on their faces. He also found it hard to ignore the glaringly empty seat that Fred should've been sitting on.

"Morning." Ron said quietly as he and George moved to sit down. He was pale and picked at the toast in front of him.

"Tea Ron?" Molly asked grabbing the teapot and a mug. "Breakfast Fr-George?"

The already quiet kitchen stilled. George glared at the teapot in his mothers hands as she burst into tears. The sudden sound of her crying caused the whole room to move. Arthur sprang up as Harry slammed the back door and left again. Ginny let her head fall into her hands and Ron nearly fell over as George stormed out of the room. Molly's sobs were not muffled by Arthur's shoulder as he bundled her out of the kitchen. It quietened in the kitchen and Ron sank into a chair.

"I'll go find Harry." Hermione mumbled.

"I'll help." Ginny agreed and they left the house by the back door.

"I best get to work." Percy muttered quietly grabbing the floo powder and shouting for the Ministry not waiting for an answer. He still didn't feel like he belonged in the family, and was an intruder in the tension of the house. Ron sighed and looked around the now empty kitchen. Biting into a slice of toast he picked up the rest of his fathers paper and ate breakfast with the news of violent attacks still in the country and the columns of conspiracies and theories.

Ron looked out into the garden from the kitchen window. It was overgrown and needed work done to it. It had hardly been touched since the summer before. The house was strangely quiet for being full. Even Bill and Fleur were staying at the Burrow until everything calmed down after the war. It made his stomach queasy to think that Fred and George weren't wrecking havoc around the house. Or that his mother wasn't cooking far too much food to eat. Or his father wasn't tinkering away with muggle fuse boxes and plugs. Hermione and Ginny still hadn't returned with Harry and George was still locked in his room. Footsteps echoed off the floorboards above him but Ron couldn't tell who they belonged to properly. In the living room his mother and father were talking but he couldn't make out their tearful voices. He was still stirring his tea but he didn't want to drink it. Ron couldn't make a good cup of tea for himself. It reminded him of his time in the tent, when he had failed at every culinary task available. Ron sighed and poured his tea down the drain in the sink as he watched a gnome gallop through the overgrown grass. Ron sighed and looked at his watch. It wasn't even lunch time yet. Time seemed to drag in the house ever since they had gotten home. For a small second Ron wished he was back at school but then he reminded himself at how bad school was, especially now, with the added memories. Ron sighed and poured the cold tea down the drain, watching as it slowly disappeared.

The sunshine outside was warming. It shone down on Ron and made everything sort of shine. Ron could see the rich blue above him but the great weather didn't make him smile. The skin showing from his t-shirt felt hot already and Ron knew that he would probably get burnt. But he didn't care. Ron reached down and scooped up a running gnome by his foot. The gnomes had grown confident in his family's absence and hadn't expected Ron to catch him. Ron spun the gnome and listened to his squeals as he released it. It made Ron fell better hearing him fly through the air and land somewhere far away in the field next door. The other gnomes were all scurrying about worriedly now. Ron grabbed one from a few feet to his left and looked down at the tiny muddy fellow. It squirmed in his hands and tried to wriggle it's way free. Ron grunted as he pitched him high into the air and it disappeared over the hedge. Ron felt good at the physical side of the task. He knew very well that he could use magic for this now, but the exercise made him feel better. The muscles in his arm and shoulder eased into work and it felt good to use them again. He hadn't been sleeping lately yet he had too much energy. He grabbed another short brown gnome and lobbed him into the air. The yell it gave was shrill and terrified. Ron felt a prickly sensation behind his eyes and his throat constrict as he thought of the last he had done this. Fred and George had helped him. George taking glee in sending them across the hedge and Fred wanting to test some Wheezes product out on them.

"They're perfect subjects George." Fred told George as he threw a gnome through the air. It hit the hedge with a thump and scurried back to it's hole.

"Just you keep to snogging Angelina and I'll keep to the testing business." George smirked at his twin and Ron had started to laugh. Fred had protested for a moment before disappearing into the grass with the escaping gnome.

Ron was brought out of his memories as the gnome in his hand bit down hard on his finger. Ron gave a yelp of pain and flung the gnome out of his hand. He tried to blink away his tears as it scurried away into the safety of the hedgerow. Ron swallowed the lump in his throat but it was too late. Everything he had bottled up escaped out. He let out a small sob as he bent over to grab the next gnome. It slipped from his fingers and Ron felt another sob career out of his mouth. His chest was rising quickly, as if he had just landed from playing a long game of quidditch. His throat was burning like he was drinking continuous firewhiskey and he couldn't see as if he was underwater. Ron tried to stop crying but he couldn't, he suddenly felt self conscious and soft for crying. Ron pulled his knuckles across his face and tried to wipe away the tears. He felt his legs buckle under him and he landed on the grass with a soft thump. Ron took a shuddering deep breath and opened his eyes. His chest was still heaving but he couldn't get enough air to fill his lungs. Ron let himself roll over so the sun streamed across his face. His tears dribbled from his eyes and down into his hair as Ron tried to catch his breath. This was the overly dramatic breakdown his family had been waiting for from Ron. Ron sighed again and closed his eyes as he heard the back door open and feet walk across the dying grass and stop beside him. He felt the shade over his eyes and he opened them to see his brother.

"Ron?" George standing above him. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Ron croaked before he cleared his throat. Ron scrambled to his feet as George grabbed one of the last brave gnomes running about the garden and flung across the hedge.

"Doing some chores little brother?" George asked as he watched the gnome fly through the air.

"Something like that." Ron muttered and stood up straight.

"You ok?" George asked again and Ron nodded.

"I'm fine." His voice was still crackly but was strangely calm. Ron hadn't noticed that they were standing completely still or that he was holding in a breath. Then much to his surprise George started to laugh and Ron felt his heart lifting because he hadn't heard him laugh all week. Suddenly he had Ron in a headlock and he was ruffling his hair.

"Oi!" Ron shouted out in surprise. "Gerroff."

George just laughed more but the laughter caught in his throat as Ron jerked at his waist and he lost his footing, tumbling down pulling Ron with him. They hit the ground in front of the Burrow's garden with a thump and Ron felt George struggle to get up but Ron wrapped his legs around his brothers waist.

"Oh no." Ron told him with a slight laugh. "I'm getting you back for that!"

"Ron." George shook with laughter. "You'll never get me back."

Ron snorted and stuck his hand under George's arm and pressed in at the side and George was suddenly lying on top of Ron howling with laughter. Ron couldn't help but laugh with him and continue to press into his brothers side. George continued to howl and he reached around and groped for Ron's hand that was causing him so much laughter.

"Roooooooooooooooon." George moaned and sunk his teeth into Ron's shoulder.

Ron jerked. "Ow! You bastard."

George was guffawing and wrenched Ron's now looser hand from his armpit and Ron made a groaning noise as George was now on top.

"Don't forget I know alittle place behind your knee." George warned quietly and Ron squeaked and began kicking to get away from him. "Ow."

"Don't!" Ron yelped out and suddenly George was tore away from him. Ron stared up above him and saw Harry's head surrounded by the bright blue sky, George staggering backwards from being pulled off his brother.

"What are you doing?!" Harry shouted at them. George was now standing and was staring at Harry who looked very angry. Ron squinted up at him and sat up properly.

"Harry." Ron smiled. "We're just playing around."

Harry breathed deeply for a second and Ron looked at George who was still staring at Harry. "Do you want to join in?" George asked quietly, a small smirk gracing his face making him look happy for once. Ron snorted but Harry glared at both of them and stormed past them and into the Burrow again.

Ron frowned and scrambled to his feet, he sent a perplexed glance at Hermione and Ginny. Ginny narrowed her eyes at her brother and followed Harry indoors. George sighed and looked between Hermione and Ron.

"Can't seem to do anything right today can I?" He muttered and walked back to his house leaving Ron and Hermione standing in the garden. They stood in silence, Hermione staring at Ron's red eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked him softly, stepping forward.

"Fine." Ron muttered, brushing off her concern. "What's wrong with Harry?"

Hermione sighed at his avoidance, he had been doing this all week. "He's blaming himself again."

"Oh of course." Ron sighed bitterly. It was hard not to be bitter, Ron was angry and it was easy to take it out on Harry. Hermione sighed and stepped forward to stand beside him.

"Don't be like that." She murmured and let her fingers curl around his wrist. Ron looked down at her. Her face was freckly from her time outside and Ron was regretting shutting himself in his room since they had came home.

"I'm fine." He told her with a smile. "Or I will be at least."


	3. Whatever's Left

**Chapter Three**

**Whatever's Left**

Ron glared at his wand as it sat in the sink. He picked it up and twirled it in his fingers as he looked in the mirror. His scars on his arms were red and itchy again. Agitated by how stressed and upset he really was. He let his nails drag over one and sighed turned back to his reflection. His was hair was long and shaggy, it was messy and hadn't been cut in nearly a year. Ron gripped his wand and turned on the taps as he lifted his wandhand and sheared off a piece of his hair. Ron felt some tension lift from his shoulders as he hacked at his hair again. The stress rolled out through his wand as the long strands sliced away and fell into the sink. He turned on the tap and listened as the pipes gurgled in protest. His wand sliced through the hair again and Ron watched as the locks of red hair swirled with the water before disappearing down the plughole. He watched the water for a long time before a soft knock on the door distracted him.

"Ron, are you ok?" Hermione's voice filtered through the door and Ron opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He knew she was still standing outside the door and a part of him wanted to go out and hug her, another part wanted him to crawl into the corner of the bathroom and never go outside again, especially today. He looked in the mirror again and ran his hand through his shorter hair. He ruffled it so it stuck up in different places and looked less badly cut. It was still shockingly orange compared to his paler than normal face.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ron finally spoke and he heard Hermione hesitate before she walked away from the door. Ron sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He felt stupid. He was wearing a muggle shirt and pair of muggle black trousers and over them he had a smart looking pair of robes. He looked in the mirror and half groaned to himself. He didn't look like himself, he looked more like Percy if anything. He knew that Fred would have rolled about laughing at the sight of him. Ron sighed and opened the bathroom door, pushing all thoughts of Fred out of his head. Harry was standing in the hall pulling at the pair of robes quite alike to Ron's. He too looked stupid in them. Harry looked up and his eyes widened at Ron's new hair cut as he passed him. They hadn't spoken since Harry had demanded he and George stop messing around outside. And that was three days ago. Ron knew they weren't in a fight, but they both had just ran out of words to say to each other. Ron felt better blaming all his problems on Harry who didn't make much of an attempt to reconcile either. Ron ran his hand nervously through his hair again as Harry walked past him into the bathroom passing no comment on Ron's new style.

They left the house around lunchtime and walked to a little graveyard at the edge of the village. Already some people had gathered there. Behind him, Ron could hear Ginny explain to Hermione and Harry that this was a magical graveyard and that the muggles in the village could not see them. Beside him, George was walking, following their mother and father. He looked annoyed and he kept pulling at the collar of his robes. Further along the road he could see the glare of red hair as the rest of his brothers and family led the way to the graveyard. The gate creaked as they walked through it and as they approached the graveyard he felt Hermione's hand slip into his own. He squeezed it as they came to a stop beside the open grave. The plain black coffin was sitting beside it. The crowd shuffled and Ron stopped to stand at the edge of the rectangular hole and joined his family. Ron picked out familiar faces in the crowd from school. Beside him Hermione stepped closer to him and was pressed against his side, on his other side George stood still and stared down into the hole in the ground. The little man that said Dumbledore's funeral was standing at the head of the grave. His star sprangled robes dazzled in the bright sunshine. He started to speak and Ron tried but failed to listen. He was far too warm in his robes and his hand was getting sticky in Hermione's. His mind wandered and he got distracted by the streams of sunlight that filtered through the trees and hit the grass around them. The short man finished speaking and two men stepped forward and lowered the coffin into the grave.

Ron felt his breath hitch. This was really happening. Hermione tightened her hold and Ron nearly jumped as George's hand crept into his own. The crowd was silent and Molly stepped forward. Tears were streaming down her face but she looked at everyone who was gathered around her with her head held high. She cleared her throat.

"You are all very welcome to come back to the house." She murmured to the crowd and turned back into Arthur's arms. Ron stood comletely still as the crowd and most of his family all retreated back to the Burrow and away from the grave. Hermione let go of his hand and walked away with them. Ron stood until it was just him and George around the grave.

Ron cleared his throat. "These robes are a joke." He murmured and looked down at the newly engraved headstone. _Frederick Weasley. 1978 - 1998. Brother, Son, Friend_

"Fred you would hate this. It's boiling hot and mum's got us all standing in thick wool robes. Even Bill and he's properly married now!"

George snorted beside him and his fingers locked around Ron's tightly.

"Everyone's missing you like crazy." Ron said, his voice was wavering now and he knew it would crack and break soon. "_I'm_ missing you like crazy."

Ron stopped before his voice gave way and tried to untangle his hand from George's but he wouldn't let go.

George finally spoke.

"Hey." His voice was hoarse. "See what you're doing to me and our little brother? Making us cry and hold hands. Not so manly today."

Ron laughed and gave George's hand a squeeze.

"Ron's right, we are missing you a lot. And I don't think that's every going to go away. I'll miss you forever. Right until I'm down this hole with you."

George paused and cleared his throat.

"I've been thinking and I think that the best thing to do is move on." George's voice had fully broken now and he was barely talking in a whispered croak. "I'm going to open up the shop again. Fol-follow on with the plan. I don't know how, but it will work. It won't be the same without you."

Tears were rolling down his cheeks now as he spoke.

"But know this." His tone was suddenly fierce. "I will never forget about you. And I'll make sure that no one will forget you. You were amazing. Far better than I ever was and people deserve to know what you did. My children and Ron's children will know about you. They'll be sick of hearing about you."

George was sobbing now and he suddenly let go of Ron's hand and drew out his wand. He walked over to the gravestone and fell to his knees. Under his name he started to carve into the stone with his wand so it now read, _Brother, Son, Friend, Hero._ George stood up slowly and walked back over to Ron, pocketing his wand in the process.

"Let's go." George muttered and strode through the graves and out the little gate and onto the lane back to the Burrow.

The Burrow was packed with friends of George and Ron watched as he put on a grinning face and joined in on their trips down memory lane. Ron walked up to his bedroom and pulled off his robes as he fell onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a long moment until someone walked into his bedroom.

"Hey." Hermione sighed and sat down on Ron's bed beside him. Ron pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked at her.

"Hey yourself." Ron muttered and ran his hand nervously through his hair.

Hermione looked at him and said quietly.

"I just wanted to see where you had disappeared off to." She explained unnecessarily and Ron nodded.

"Here I am." Ron smiled but didn't look at her, keeping his eyes firmly on the ceiling.

Hermione shuffled closer to him. From the corner of his eye he could see her red and blotchy face from crying, unlike his sister she hadn't tried to cover up her emotions. She looked tired and upset and Ron wanted to make her feel better. She lent forward slightly and he knew that she wanted him to kiss her. But Ron couldn't deal with that yet. Ron sighed and stood up. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione's look of hurt cross her features before it disappeared. They stayed silent for a long moment before Hermione stood up too. She reached forward and grabbed his hand, looking at it as she spoke instead of his face.

"Ron." She paused and looked at his knuckles. "I'm going to get my parents."

Ron felt his air leave his lungs. Hermione was going to Australia.

"I'll come." Ron felt himself saying even though he didn't want to. Hermione smiled sadly in the direction of Ron's fingers.

"You need to stay here." She spoke quietly and lifted his hand, pressing it to her lips.

"Hermione - " Ron tried to speak but she shook her head. Ron closed his eyes and Hermione reached up and kissed his cheek slowly. "When do you go?" He whispered.

"In the morning." Hermione breathed, her voice hardly making a noise. "I need to get them back as soon as possible."

Ron flicked his eyes open and stared at her. There was sadness in her eyes and she took a deep breath.

"You won't even know I'm gone." She promised him. "And I'll come back."

Ron stayed silent. He felt as if he should savour the moment, hold on to her until she had to leave. Or better yet, demand that he goes with her. But he didn't do any of that, he just stared silently at her.

"When I'm gone." She spoke quietly, her eyes dropping from his face and rested on his adams apple. "You should talk to Harry, don't let this silence thing continue too long."

Ron still didn't speak. Hermione blinked and painted a smile on her face.

"Well I'm sure your mother needs my help in the kitchen." Hermione sighed and let go of his knuckles. "Plenty of dishes I expect."

"Ok." Ron mumbled, the only word he could formulate as she left the room. Ron groaned and lay back down on his bed.

When he woke up Harry was sitting on his own bed staring at his shoes on the worn carpet. Ron glanced at him, Hermione's words swam around his still sleepy head. He should talk to Harry again.

"What time is it?" Ron asked groggily rubbing his eyes.

Harry's eyes flicked up, a glimmer of shock in his eye. He covered it up by looking away again. "Nearly ten." Harry stifled a yawn. "Everyone's gone."

"Good." Ron pulled himself up so he was sitting on the edge of his bed facing Harry. They dissolved into silence again. Harry cleared his throat.

"Sorry about the other day." He mumbled. "It was a bad day."

"A bad week." Ron sighed and let his head drop into his hands. "It's ok. I'm sorry too, I think I just needed some time to think."

Harry nodded. "How are you holding up?" He asked and Ron rolled his shoulders into a shrug.

"I don't know." Ron answered honestly.

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

"It's just so.." Ron trailed off and tried to think of what he was feeling. But he didn't really know what he was feeling anymore. Ron rolled onto his back again staring at the ceiling. Out of his eyeline Harry stood up and got ready for bed.

"It should get better." Harry told him, his tone not just as reassuring as he had hoped. "It has to get better."

Ron nodded and rolled back onto his bed. He wasn't hungry or tired - he didn't feel anything.

"I sure hope so." Ron mumbled and turned his back on Harry.


	4. Decisions

Review please. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter Four**

**Decisions**

"Georgie do you want something to eat? I made scones." Mrs Weasley said in an overly bright and joyous voice. She set a plate of scones on the table between them and Ron immediately reached for one out of habit. Mr Weasley came in from the back garden where he had been hiding out in his shed for the past month, holding fuse plugs and a screw driver.

"Amazing." Ron heard him whisper under his breath and then walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. Harry appeared and sat down beside George. Ron smirked at him. His hair was dishevelled and he looked a little red. Ginny slipped into the chair next to Ron a few moments later and tried to straighten out her t-shirt as Ron smeared strawberry jam onto his scone. Ron shook his head slightly and bit into the scone. Jam dripped down his chin as he watched George smirk at their blushing little sister. Molly swished her wand and set a few spoons at work in a bowl behind her.

"What's all the fuss about mum?" Ron asked as she sent a batch of diced apples flying through the air and caught them with a hovering saucepan.

"Brilliant." Mr Weasley muttered as he left the living room, a long frayed wire trailing behind him. Harry snorted softly as Mr Weasley disappeared out the back door again.

"You know what the fuss is about Ron." Mrs Weasley sighed and gave him a glare as an orange divided itself on the chopping board.

"Well I never asked for the fun of it." Ron muttered and Mrs Weasley sighed to herself loudly.

"Hermione's coming back from Australia this afternoon. Mum is baking for when she comes here later." Ginny piped up and Harry grinned at him. Ron felt his stomach drop. He hadn't seen Hermione in about a month. It was nearly the start of July and the sun was blistering hot. The past weeks had flew in as Ron did nothing but lie in the sun and get covered in freckles. Ron stuffed the rest of the scone into his mouth to avoid having to reply as Mrs Weasley disappeared into the hall and yelled that lunch was ready to anyone else left in the house. She bustled into the room, Charlie bounding into the kitchen after her.

"Great I'm starving." He exclaimed and pulled a bowl of soup towards him.

"Sit, sit then." Mrs Weasley said as Mr Weasley and Bill came in from the garden.

"Fleur isn't feeling very well." Bill announced after greeting his mother with a kiss and sat down beside her at the table. "So she's stayed at home."

Ron drowned out his mother's fussing as he saw three owls flapping towards the Burrow.

"Owls." Ron told everyone and then continued to eat his soup. The owls landed on the window sill and Mr Wealsey let them in. They stood in a little line and each of them held out their foot.

"It's a letter from Hogwarts." Mr Weasley told them and threw a letter to Ron. Ron stopped eating and looked at the letter in his hand.

"What?" Ron asked and looked around. "Why? I don't go to school anymore."

"I got one too." Harry told him and ripped his letter open, everyone watched as he quickly read the letter. "Professor McGonagall is allowing us to go back and finish our NEWTS."

Ron stared at his lunch, a little bubble of fear erupting in his stomach. "Are you going?"

"Of course he's going." Molly snorted and ladeled out seconds of the soup. "He's got to get his education."

"Well he doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to." Ron rolled his eyes. "I mean any Auror programme'll let him in."

"That's the not the point." Molly sighed as Ginny ripped her envelope open and pulled out the parchment. "You need a good set of exams Ron."

"I know." Ron muttered. "It's just I didn't think anyone would be going back."

"Well." Mrs Weasley smiled as she handed him a bread roll. "Won't that be good then, you won't be alone when you go back."

"Yeah." Ron mumbled absently and spooned the soup into his mouth as Ginny complained to the family about her reading list.

Harry was sitting on the lowest branch of the tree high up on the paddock. Ginny was at the foot of it. She was writing a long letter to Andromeda Tonks. Harry had only marginally pulled himself out of the black hole he had disappeared into after the battle. Ron on the other hand felt nearly exactly the same as he did since they had returned home. But now he was worried and was weighed down by the burden of the mail he received a few hours earlier. He didn't want to go back to school. He couldn't. The memories of the battle. The things that the walls of the castle held hurt too much. He didn't think he would be able to walk past the place where his brother died everyday and act as if it was normal. Ron sighed and lay back into the long grass, his arm slung across his eyes to obscure the sun.

"I don't think I can go back." He murmured and in the silent country field both Ginny and Harry had heard him. He didn't see their expressions or the glance they shared before they spoke.

"Why not?" Ginny asked him.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked at the same moment.

Ron sighed and closed his eyes as he thought.

"Not sure." Ron mumbled against his arm and inhaled deeply the scent of the grass he was lying in. Ginny and Harry started to talk among themselves.

"Are you going to go back?" Ron heard Ginny nearly whisper and there was a rustling of leaves as Harry dropped off the branch.

"Yeah." Harry spoke to her. "I want to be with you, and your mother's right, I do need an education."

Ron felt his stomach flip and worry bubble in his stomach again. As much as he didn't want to admit how bad this decision was, the fact still remained - he did need an education, and without it he wouldn't become an Auror as planned. Ron rolled over and sat up, his back to the budding new couple.

"I'll see you at dinner." He told them over his shoulder barely looking at either of them. He scrambled to his feet and walked back towards the house.

With the good weather there was very few of his family members in the house at this time of the day. Ron pushed the door open and the sweet smell of freshly baked cakes hit him. His stomach rumbled and his mother appeared from the pantry, jars of jam in her hand.

"Hello Ronnie dear." She beamed at him. "Do you want to lick the bowl? I just finished icing a cake."

Ron nodded and followed her deeper into the kitchen. He took a seat and she set a wide mixing bowl infront of him and a spoon. He thanked her quietly but her smile faltered.

"What's wrong Ronnie?" She asked and sat down in the seat across from him. "I can always tell when you're upset."

Ron sighed and tried to avoid her gaze as he pulled a finger through the thick sticky paste.

"I've been thinking about the letter we got today." Ron started quietly. He let his eyes flick up and meet his mothers. They were filled with concern and Ron's worry was filled with guilt.

"Yes." She murmured, reaching forward and patting her son's hand. "Go on Ron."

Ron sighed and continued. "I'm not going to go back."

Molly stayed silent and Ron stared at the grain of the wooden kitchen table for as long as he could before he glanced up at her. Her eyes had filled with watery tears and her lips had disappeared into a thin line on her face. She suddenly looked older than ever before and Ron felt immediately bad for upsetting his mother.

"I'm sorry mum." Ron said desperately. "I just can't. It'd be too hard. I can't face it everyday, not after everything that has happened there."

Molly nodded. Ron watched as she took a deep, steadying breath before she spoke.

"I want you to go back." She began. "You have to get your exams, you need them for the future. I don't know what you would do without them. But then again I thought that when George and" She took another deep breath. "Fred left school without exams."

She stayed silent for another moment before speaking again.

"But this had been a hard year and I understand that you won't do anything you don't want to do." She cleared her throat suddenly and a tear escaped her eye. "I know it's been hard on all of us."

Ron stood up and hugged her tight. Her hands wrapped around his broad shoulders and she sighed into him.

"You are of age so I can't stop you." She finally spoke, defeat edging her tone. "I'll speak to your father and tell him."

"Thank you mum." Ron sighed into her shoulder, relief washing over him suddenly. Molly squeesed him one last time and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of the cardigan she was wearing.

"Ok, I have sponges to jam." She murmured and walked back to the stove.

Dinner that night was quiet. News of Ron not going back to school had made it's way to all of the Weasley family members and none of them really knew how to react. Many of them were unnerved by the calm reaction from their mother. Many of them expected her to freak out and demand that he go back to school.

"Does any one know where Percy is?" Bill asked as he looked at his empty plate. He was late and they weren't starting without him.

"I'm sure he's on his way." Molly said calmly and no one spoke any different after she had spoke. Ron sipped his glass of water and sighed at the awkwardness he had inadvertently caused. In the corner of his eye he saw the flames of the fireplace glow green and Percy clambered out, a huge grin plastered over his face.

"Finally." Charlie muttered darkly at the sight of his little brother but Percy never noticed. His eyes were firmly placed on is mother.

"Mother." He announced excitedly. "I'm getting married."

"Percy." Molly shrieked, a smile splitting her face. "That's wonderful!"

Ron watched as his family engulfed Percy into a family hug at his news. As they were all distracted Ron slipped out of the house and into the garden as the sun set. It was still hot even though it was turning dark. He had only made to the gate of the yard when he heard a voice.

"Ron?" Ron paused and spun around to see Hermione standing at the end of the path. She smiled at him and Ron felt his heart pound for the first time in weeks.

"You're back." Ron pointed out as his mouth went dry. Hermione laughed and awkwardly hugged him. Ron felt her amrs wrap around him and he let himself melt into her. He stepped back a few moments later and looked at her. There was so many things he wanted to talk to her about but all he could think of was silly trivial things.

"You're tan." He told her and she laughed again.

"That happens in hot countries." She sighed and looked at her browning arms.

"You found your parents then." Ron asked and internally sighed as she led them back to the house. He picked up her bag and followed her towards the Burrow. She stopped suddenly and threw her arms around him again. He dropped her bag and gripped her waist.

"I missed you." She whispered into him and all he could do was nod into her neck. He hadn't realised how much he had missed her too. All the time she was gone, Ron was too busy trying to cheer everyone up. She pulled back and he saw that she was blushing. Ron smiled at her and opened the door to the house.

"I'll warn you now." He told her half seriously. "Everyone's a bit crazy at the minute because of Percy."

"Why what's happening with Percy?" Hermione asked curiously as she followed him up the steps and into the house.

"He's getting married." Ron muttered as they entered the hectic kitchen.

"That's wonderful." Hermione gushed and Ron smiled at her happy face before Molly noticed her presence.

"Hermione." She cried and pulled her into a hug. "It's so lovely to see you. Come in and join the celebration."

Hermione smiled at her and gave a last look at Ron before being pulled into the arms of Ginny.

It wasn't long before Bill broke out a bottle of Firewhiskey to celebrate. Arthur and Molly declined their eldest and went to bed leaving their children to drink in peace. Ron drained his glass as he stood in the living room. Percy was being pestered by Bill who was giving him drunken tips of marriage to Percy who was still very much sober. And across the room Hermione was being grilled for information from Ginny and Harry. George was sitting with Charlie, deep in conversation. Ron sighed and set his glass down.

"I'm going to go to bed." He told them and Bill let out a roar of protest.

"Roooon." Bill sighed. "Don't be a party pooper!"

Ron laughed at him and shook his head. "Not in the partying mood. I'll see you all tomorrow. Night."

He left the room to a chorus of goodnight wishes and trudged up the stairs to bed. As he passed the second floor a door opened and Arthur peeked out.

"Ron son?" He asked and Ron left the stairs to see his father.

"Yeah dad?" Ron answered and watched as his dad closed his bedroom door and walked over to his youngest son.

"I just wanted to speak to you about today." He smiled at him. "As much as I respect your decision not to back to school I just wanted to make sure you think about it. What are you going to do without your exams?"

"I'm not sure." Ron shrugged. His father frowned and placed a hand on his sons shoulder.

"You can't sit around doing nothing the rest of your life." Arthur warned and Ron felt his stomach drop at the prospect.

"I know dad." Ron muttered. "I'll sort something out."

Arthur sighed and looked his son over. "Ok. Go ahead to bed."

"Night dad." Ron murmured and continued his way back to his bed.


	5. Shadowplay

_Thank you for reviewing :) It means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review after you read. _

_Disclaimer - I obviously don't own anything written here. Do you?_

**Chapter Five**

**Shadowplay**

"Ron!" Percy whispered and tried to wake him. Harry opened his eyes from his bed and groaned slightly, pulling the blankets over himself and rolling back to sleep.

"Whadyawanpercy?" Ron mumbled into his pillow and Percy pulled his covers away from him. Ron made a groaning noise and groped blindly for his duvet again. Percy leered at him and slightly leaned over. Ron narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air carefully. The alcohol fumes burned the back of his nose.

"Woah someone broke into a bottle of firewhiskey." Ron muttered and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Percy shrugged.

"I thought I may aswell get in the party spirit." Percy muttered throwing a look at Harry as he battled with his pillow that wasn't letting him sleep properly. For being on the slightly drunker side of tipsy Percy was still rather serious so Ron sighed and pulled himself up so he was half sitting up in his bed.

"Is there a reason for you waking me up?" Ron asked him. "Because it is two in the morning."

"I want to give you this." Percy said and thrust a pamphlet in his face. Over his shoulder Ron saw Harry sigh dramatically and flop onto his mattress forgetting about the pillows all together.

"What is it?" Ron asked sitting up on his elbow and stifling a yawn with the back of his hand.

"You can do your NEWTS in the Ministry." Percy told him seriously and shoved the pamphlet in his hand. "If you don't want to go back to school, don't throw your life away."

"Percy." Ron started but Percy cut him off by holding up his hand.

"I'm using my older brother status to be over controlling and royally old-Percy like." Percy lectured him. He snorted slightly at himself before continuing. "I understand if you don't want to go back to school and even though it would be better if you went back there if you can't then at least do something for your future. Please do this Ron. It'll be hard to get a job without exams, and I know you want to work Ronald."

Ron nodded slowly and dropped back into his pillows again.

"I'll sleep on it." Ron laughed and shut his eyes and stuffed the pamphlet under his pillow. "Now piss off."

"Oi." Percy exclaimed and slapped his forehead. "Respect your elders."

"It's alright." Ron smiled. "I'm higher on the Weasley hierarchy."

Percy glared at him for a moment, drunkinly trying to work out Ron's snipe at him but ultimately he couldn't be bothered so he turned on his heel unsteadily and made for the door. Ron sniggered as he watched Percy try to be stealth as he left his room and as he settled to sleep again he listened to the sounds of his older brother stagger down the rickity staircase and back home.

Ron started as he awoke from a particularly bad dream he was having. He felt as if he was still inside the dark and damp room he was in his dream. His own dark bedroom was making him worse and he felt the shadows creep along the ceiling. He fought the covers that were tanlged around him and he gave a little yelp as the sheets stopped him from getting up. Kicking with a renewed panic as he felt his lungs constrict and the heat of the room start to rise. His neck was aching and he was sweating. Finally his legs and the cover surrounding them came free and he gasped for air as he stood up. He cast a glance over at Harry who had his back to him and he didn't know if he was asleep or not. He presummed he was as he hadn't commented on Ron's little panic attack. Ron grabbed his wand off the bedside table and left the room. He was still roasting and he felt his head clamming up. Ron sighed as he moved through the kitchen and pulled open the backdoor. Sliding down, he sat on the step to the back door. There was few details he remembered about the dream but they reverted back to the Battle. Fire, hissing and his brother featured in them a lot but he couldn't stop them. He figured everyone was getting bad dreams but he had been told that spells that he had took during the battle had flared up his scars from the brains so his would be more intense for a while. But this meant nothing to anyone else, because they didn't know. Antoher thing that he had kept quiet from his parents in fear of worrying heard the door creak behind him and Ron spun around, his wand raised slightly and Hermione extinguished the light that was emmitting from her wand.

"Sorry." She whispered and gave him a smile. She sat down beside him and looked up at the stars. Ron moved slightly and followed her gaze as the stars glistened in the sky.

"What are you doing up?" Ron asked her quietly, scared to break the silence between them. It had been so long since they had spoken properly and it felt sadly awkward.

"I can't sleep very well." Hermione shrugged. "I heard you walk past."

Ron rolled his eyes. "The house isn't very private is it?"

"Just being alert still." Hermione whispered. Ron nodded. He felt the awkwardness ebb away as they started to talk normally. "Anyway, why are you up? Outside?"

"Um." Ron smirked. "Bad dream, just need some air."

Hermione turned around and looked at him. He was still looking at the sky but he felt her eyes on him. Turning his head slightly, he caught her eye. She looked tired and her bare arms were prickled with goosebumps. Casually he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, she gave out a small sigh and lent into him but still stared into his eyes. Hermione felt him lean down and his lips pressed against her own. She kissed him back, slowly at first but it spiralled out of her control and they were suddenly really kissing, it was hot, needy and desperate. It was more mutual than the time in Hogwarts and more forward than they had ever been before.

Ron's hand wound around some of her soft curls and pressed her head into his mouth as her fingers did the same at the back of his neck. Hermione gave a sort of whimper as she moved her legs so she was fully facing him, she wound them around his waist and he gave a soft moan into her mouth as his hands snapped to her thigh and she gave a sort of jump but recaptured his lips again. Next thing she was being lifted up and pressed against the wall that was beside the door. Ron in his haste had kicked over the flower pots but Hermione couldn't care less. Her legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist and she ran her hands through his hair as his travelled lower. Ron's mouth moved down across her chin and her neck before sucking on her collarbone, he felt her chest heave against his own and her feet squeeze into his back. Shoving her against the wall more she gave out a gratifying moan and grabbed his chin to pull him in for another kiss. Suddenly there was a chunk of light that came out of the kitchen window and they fell apart immediately, Ron staggering backwards slightly and Hermione slipping on the soil from the broken flower pots as she tried to stay upright.

"Ron." Hermione gasped immediately as she knelt down, clinging onto the wall and she whispered the spell to repair the flower pots and scoop the soil back into the terracotta. Ron looked at Hermione who responded with a giggle. "What should we do?"

Hermione shrugged and stood up properly, looking over her shoulder as she went and peered into the kitchen. With a sigh of relief she sank back into the shadows.

"It's only Charlie getting a glass of water." She whispered to him and he sighed, relieved. Before he could speak she giggled again and the light in the kitchen went out.

They stood in silence for a moment before Hermione sank against the wall and Ron slumped down onto the step. Hermione slid onto the step beside them.

"I should go back to bed." Hermione whispered to him and Ron felt himself nodding. She was pushing herself off the step before he realised that she had grabbed his hand and pulled him off the step as well and Ron followed her into the kitchen and up the stairs.

"I'll see you in the morning." Hermione whispered to him as they stopped outside Hermione's and Ginny's room. Ron smiled and nodded. Hermione kissed him once on the lips, it was short, sweet but Ron could feel the passion behind it, and he was quite embarrassed to feel alittle weak at the knees.

"Sleep tight." He whispered into her lips and walked the rest of the way up the stairs to his and Harry's room. He slipped in and Harry was asleep, turned towards his own bed with his mouth hanging open slightly. Ron's grin hadn't left his face as he slipped back into bed and thanked Merlin for that bad dream. Ron nearly burst into laughter at the thought of what had just happened. Settling himself in his bed he tried to get back to sleep but everything was out to keep him awake now. Harry's soft snores sounded as if there was a cannon going off beside him and the breeze whipping the curtains sounded as if he was standing in a hurricane. Pulling his duvet around himself he readjusted himself in the pillows and sighed. He lay watching the moon leave shadows of trees on his ceiling. Rolling over again he rubbed at his eye and felt something poky jab into his neck. Growling to himself he grabbed the offending item and pulled it from under his pillow and heald it up in the moonlight.

_Preparing for NEWTS Out of School_. It read in large purple glittering letters. _Failed your exams? Dropped out of school and regreting it? Parents teaching you the ways of the magical world at home? Well now you can look no further as the Ministry of Magic provides you the exam papers so you can continue your career the right way. _

Ron rolled his eyes a little and opened the leaflet, looking at the moving pictures of older students taking exams and a witch in the corner boiling something in a cauldron with a grin on her face. Ron read through the leaflet. He could take whatever courses he wanted and study at him own time and then register with the Ministry for the nearest exam time slot when he was ready. The next exams were at the end of August. Ron looked at the date and then sighed slightly. Replacing the leaflet under his pillow and closing his eyes he fell asleep nearly immediately.


	6. Laying The Foundations

**Laying The Foundations**

Hermione stretched out her arms high above her head and gave a yawn as she opened her eyes. Shivering slightly she stood up out of her bed and looked over at Ginny who was still curled up in a ball on her side. Her face contorted as if she was squinting at something but her eyes were closed and her rhythmic breathing told Hermione she was still asleep. Hermione quickly dressed and left the room as quietly as she could so not to disturb Ginny. She wasn't getting much sleep as it was without her waking her up unnecessarily. Downstairs the voices of those already at breakfast drifted to her. Glancing at the stairs going down quickly before changing her mind and she walked up the stairs towards Ron's room. Giving the wood a quick knock, she waited patiently until she heard a call from inside the door allow her entry. But she jumped slightly as the door swung open.

"Morning." Hermione smiled softly at Ron who looked at her blearily eyed and gave her a half smile before stumbling back over towards his bed and falling into the pillows.

"Wha 'smatter?" Harry moaned from under his own pillow across from Ron.

"Nothing." Hermione told him and walked into the room and pulled the curtains open. There was a quick grumble from Harry as he clamped his eyes shut. Hermione smiled slightly and sat on Ron's bed near his head. "Why did you answer the door?"

Ron mumbled something into his duvet before she yanked the covers away from his mouth. He gave a gasp of shock as the cold breeze from the window hit his bare arms and squinted up at her.

"Try that again?" Hermione asked, a smile lingering on her lips for a second before she felt one of his arms encircle around her waist and pull her closer to him slightly.

"The ghoul." Ron answered her, his voice still thick from just waking up. Hermione noticed, now that he had said it, the room smelt like the attic she had avoided the previous summer.

"He comes in in the middle of the night." Harry told her struggling to keep his eyes open in the sunshine. Hermione laughed quietly and Ron gave another soft moan and Hermione felt a nose pressing into her side. Ron again tried to say something but his voice was lost in Hermione's skin. Hermione gave a shiver and looked at Harry.

"What?" Hermione asked again and Harry rubbed at his eyes.

"We've had to start locking the door." Harry explained as Ron gave a confirmation muffled murmur and Hermione felt a blush sweep up her neck as Harry looked between the two of them before throwing the covers off of his legs and standing up.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Ron asked, pulling his head from her side to look at her face.

"Waking you up." She smiled down at him. Ron gave her a smile and closed his eyes again. "Which you're going to do."

"What?" Ron mumbled. "I want to sleep. I mean, wasn't fighting for the innocent wizarding populations enough? But no, I have to get up and have breakfast with my family!"

Hermione glanced at Harry who was pulling a t-shirt over his head with a sleepy grin on his lips.

"Yea." Hermione laughed. "Breakfast, I think I smelt bacon."

Ron's head shot up and he pulled himself quickly into a respectable sitting position. "Bacon?"

Hermione gave him a nod and he grinned. "I haven't had bacon in ages."

Harry gave a snort and a mutter which sounded a lot like. "Not since yesterday."

"Well." Hermione gave a little shrug. "If you want some, you better get down there quick. I heard a lot of voices at the table!"

Ron narrowed his eyes at her. "You're crafty Granger."

Hermione laughed and looked at him in the eye. "I just know you too well."

Harry coughed and Hermione straightened up realising that they were very close enough to kiss. She glanced around to see his knowing glare and she blushed sitting back from Ron. Ron muttered something about being unable to help it and Harry gave a snort of laughter before sitting down on his bed again.

"How's Ginny?" Harry asked quietly looking up at Hermione with a small concerned smile. Hermione smirked as Ron moved around behind her. She stood off the bed and looked at Harry as Ron battled the covers to stand up and get out of bed properly.

"Asleep when I left her." Hermione told Harry as she gazed up at the Chudley Cannons players zoom around the ceiling. "Probably something to do with that late night walk she took with a _someone_."

"Are you sure there's bacon left?" Ron asked through the material of the t-shirt he was pulling on, changing the subject. Harry gave a relieved sort of sigh and Hermione smiled at them both.

"Ron when has your mother never been able to feed a small army?" She asked with an amused smile as the two boys smiled at her and pushed her towards the stairs.

Ron cleared his throat loudly and the conversation between his brothers ceased as they turned to him. His father gave him a small smile at the head of the table and his mother set a fresh pot of tea onto the table. Ron nervously took a gulp of his own scalding tea and winced as his throat and tongue burned.

"Yes Ron?" Charlie asked as the attention on the room had been focused on the youngest brother for a moment and he still hadn't spoken yet.

"Um." Ron stared blankly at his brother and George snorted into his breakfast. Ron shot him a glare and cleared his throat, this time because he needed to, before he spoke. "I've decided what I'm going to do."

His mother sat down in her chair and Ron focused his attention to her and his father who was smiling at his son now over the edge of the Prophet which had arrived by owl a few moments earlier.

"Yes." Harry urged him and Ron rolled his eyes at the impatient people around him.

"I've decided that I'm going to take my NEWTS." Ron said quietly and his mother broke into a bright smile.

"You're going back to school!" She exclaimed and stood up to hug him but he shook his head quickly. She frowned and dropped back into her seat slightly confused.

"I'm not going back to school." Ron told them all. "I can take them at the Ministry and then I'll apply for the Auror programme."

His mothers face dropped and her face turned a nasty shade of grey.

"But that's dangerous!" She exclaimed as she stared at him. Hermione was looking between them, half annoyed and half proud of Ron doing the right thing. Ron sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, the other still gripping the cup of tea.

"I know it is." Ron muttered. "But this is the plan. I thought you wanted me to have one of those." Bitterness escaped his mouth with his words and Mrs Weasley blinked at him. She opened her mouth to speak again but Mr Weasley cut her off momentarily.

"I think that although we would prefer Ron to go to school." Ron opened his mouth indignantly but stopped as his dad continued speaking. "Ron is being responsible enough to do his exams and he made this decision alone." At this he cast a glance at Percy who took great interest in his plate. Mrs Weasley gave a soft snort and stood from the table, leaving them in silence as she turned to the stove. George was the first to break the silence around the table.

"I think it's a pretty good idea Ron." He said quietly. "You'll do great."

"Thanks." Ron whispered and reached for his fork.

Harry and Hermione watched as Ron dug around his old school trunk for his notes. Ron threw a pair of miss matching socks and hit Harry on the head.

"What's wrong with her anyway?" Ron asked more to himself than any of the others. "I mean I'm doing what she wants!"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before Ron started talking again. It was late afternoon and Ron had been subjected to a rather moody mother all day. She had made him do an awful amount of chores around the house in some sort of indirect punishment and this was the first time Ron had been able to speak to the other two.

"Get an education." He mimicked and banged the side of his trunk with his hand angrily. "What are you going to do without exams?"

"Ron." Hermione started quietly.

"And I'm doing that!" Ron continued and looked over his shoulder at them. "I'm doing it before I should as well! Godric, you would've thought she'd be proud!"

"Ron." Hermione said louder this time and rose her eyebrows at him.

"Sorry." Ron muttered into his trunk and he grabbed a furl of notes. "Aha, potion notes."

"Two subjects down." Harry murmured as Ron lobbed his notes in the direction of his bed. Hermione rolled her eyes and knelt down beside the rolls of parchment and looked at the notes inside.

"None of these would help." She sighed and looked at Ron's scrawl making the notes illedgible. Ron shrugged and pulled out a book of first year transfiguration. Harry leant forward and looked at the mess inside Ron's trunk with a smile.

"This is not going to work." Ron sighed and looked around his room. It was littered with stuff that reminded him painfully of school.

"I'll make up the rest of your sixth year notes." Hermione told him. "But you'll have to get seventh year ones from somewhere. We don't have them."

"Percy." Ron and Harry said together and Ron jumped up, running down the stairs to the fireplace before anyone could stop him.

Ron stepped into the living room and looked around the overly tidy room.

"Hello?" Ron called into the tidy house. "I hope you guys aren't doing anything very newly wed!"

"Hello?" A voice called from the direction of the kitchen.

"Ron!" Percy's voice floated from that direction as well and Ron smirked.

"Hey. It's Ron." Ron called out and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Ron." Audrey smiled widely and hugged him. She had an apron on and flour down her cheek. "I just made a cake. Do you want some?" She nodded to where Percy was eating a huge chunk of cake. Ron nodded his head eagerly and sank into the chair beside him as Audrey cut him a slice.

"What's up?" Percy asked and taking another bite.

"I wanted to ask you a question." Ron said and thanked Audrey as she sat down opposite him.

"Yeah?" Percy said wiping at his mouth.

"Well by any chance do you have any of your NEWT notes?" Ron asked and took a sip of his tea. Percy thought for a moment.

"Yeah. There's probably some in the attic." Percy nodded and stood up disappearing out the door. Audrey smiled at him. "Percy told me about your decision. He's very happy about it." Ron shrugged and tried to fight the blush that was making its way up his neck.

"It makes sense. But I need more notes and things." Ron sighed. "I'm going to have trouble with the practical stuff, especially with the potions."

Audrey nodded and looked up at him. "I was pretty good with potions."

Ron looked at her as she continued.

"I could help you if you want. I'm off next Thursday from work. I can call by. I need your mothers help with the wedding anyway."

Ron looked at her for a moment. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a rough ponytail and she took another sip from her cup of tea.

"That would be great." Ron smiled. "Thanks so much."

"Hey." She said casually sitting back in her chair. "We're family."

Ron laughed and Percy walked into the room. He smiled at them both and seemed genuinely pleased that his brother and fiance were getting on well together. Percy coughed slightly and dropped many neatly bundled rolls of parchment on the kitchen table.

"Ron you're lucky I also took extra notes in most of my classes." He said with a smile and Ron couldn't help but laugh more at the piles of parchment.

Later as Hermione read through Percy's perfect notes for his NEWT classes, Ron sat by her feet trying to remember how to create Everlasting Fire. The living room door opened and Mrs Weasley edged in with a teapot.

"I've brought some tea." She said and set the pot on the table and letting the hoovering cups sit down beside it. She cast a look at Ron who was moving his hand in different motions, his eyes shut as he concentrated on the wand movements of the spell.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley." Harry said kindly as he looked up from retwigging his broom. Ginny beside him flicking through a magazine.

"No." Ron said suddenly and everyone glanced over to him. He was still on the floor with his eyes closed but now his hands were in his hair. "Wrong direction."

Mrs Weasley looked at him tensely.

"Ron." She said quietly walking towards him. "Are you sure you don't want to go to school? I mean you could learn for sure the wand direction you're trying to make and -"

Ron's eyes snapped open and he looked at his mother. She sighed slightly, her shoulders sagging.

"No, I don't think so mum." He murmured and she nodded.

"It was worth another try, wasn't it dear?" She sighed and turned to Harry. "A letter came just there now for you."

Harry looked at the envelope that she produced from her apron. "Thanks Mrs Weasley."

Mrs Weasley nodded and the flames turned quickly green. They waited until Bill tumbled out, grinning from ear to ear.

"Bill." Mrs Weasley smiled at her son and hugged him in greeting.

"Hey guys." Bill nearly laughed. "Mum." He beamed and hugged her again. She glanced at him, confusion obvious on her face.

"What is it?" Ginny asked him curiously.

"Fleur is pregnant." Bill exclaimed and Molly truely smiled..

"Oh, that's wonderful." She said and pulled him into a hug. "Oh Bill! A wedding and a baby." She pulled back and placed a kiss on her eldest son's cheek. Ron looked up from the floor with a smile.

"Congratulations Bill." He told him as the other occupants in the room stood up to hug Bill. Bill grinned at him and watched as Ron turned back to the rolls of parchment on his lap and began to swirl his wands round, tiny flames licking from the end.


	7. Offers From The Ministry

_Thank you for the reviews. They are very much appreciated. It would sure be lovely to have a few more. Even if it was just a single word to say that you enjoyed the chapter, or even if you didn't :) Thanks. _

**Offers from the Mi****nistry**

Ron glared down at his notes and furiously tried to memorise them, the words were beginning to muddle together and he banged at his head harshly to get his vision to focus.

"You'll never revise like that." Said a voice behind him that made him jump.

"Don't scare me either." Ron snapped. Percy snorted and sat down opposite him.

"You never heard me." He retorted and Ron shrugged.

"Silencing charm." And he went back to studying while Percy looked at him thoughtfully.

"Why are you studying like this. Hermione could help you y'know." Percy asked and stared at him as Ron leafed through another page of tight cramped writing that belonged to Percy.

"I don't want to ruin her summer" Ron muttered and glared at the tight, neat writing. The real reason was he couldn't concentrate when she was sitting in front of him, her hair pulled back and that hot determined look in her eyes as she read him questions. He could remember that from his times in school and studying. Percy sighed and looked at his little brother.

"Well at least you're putting in a lot of effort." Percy told him. "So if you fail everyone will see that."

"You're supposed to say that I'll not fail." Ron mumbled and reread the sentences about how to brew Blood Replenishing Potion.

"Sorry." Percy told him with a grin. "I know you won't."

Ron nodded and flipped the page of parchment over and was met with a list of complicated wand movements.

"Ugggh." Ron gave out a loud moan. "I'll never finish in time."

"Ron." Percy said with a smile. "Why don't you just go to school and get your education there?"

Ron swallowed and tried to ignore Percy's question. Percy looked at him as his eyes stilled but still stared at the parchment. "Oh not this again." Ron murmured.

"Is it because of what happened?" Percy asked tentatively.

"Of course it is." Ron exploded and glared at his brother. "I mean so many people died and there it is, just up and running again and I don't want to go back there. It just wouldn't feel right." Ron watched as Percy's shoulders sagged and he sat back in the kitchen chair.

"It's got to be better than this." Percy shook his hand at the stacks of parchment and books that littered the kitchen table. Ron shrugged.

"I can do this on my own." He said confidently. "I want to do it my way."

"Stubborn as ever." Percy laughed as Ron rolled his eyes before flicking a wand and a cup zoomed over to the table. The kettle trotting behind him and poured water into the cup as Ron continued down the list of movements that would help him brew certain potions.

"Where's mine?" Percy asked with a huff and Ron shrugged.

"Get your own." He said through a mouthful of liquid and turned to the next stack of notes, this time his own, doctored with Hermione's equally as small writing.

"I could have said that about my notes." Percy said nonchalantly as Ron gave him a look and he summoned the kettle once more. "Thank you."

Ron gave him a sarcastic smile and went back to his studying. He didn't mind Percy sitting there, it wasn't all that bad to have a break from his rigorous studying programme he had created for himself, and at least he wasn't distracting too much.

"What's your first exam?" Percy asked after about twenty minutes of watching him read and re-read the page of notes on the properties of snake scales in potions.

Ron looked up at him from under his eye lashes. "Potions."

"How will you get the practical done?" Percy asked sharply looking at him. Ron shifted slightly and grumbled. "No matter how much theory you have you'll never get your practical done with out practise."

"I might've sent a letter to McGonagall." Ron muttered as his cheeks blushed slightly and he ducked behind a handful of more diagrams. "She got Slughorn to send a few ingredients."

"You asked her?" Percy asked. "She knows you're doing this?"

Ron nodded but didn't speak. Percy stared at him.

"Oh right." He said quietly and sat back in his chair again

"You're not talking me out of this. I've got the Headmistress on my side." Ron told him smugly to which Percy snorted again.

"Why would I dream of talking you out of studying? This is great!"

"Ah there's the Percy we all know and hate." Ron mused and unfurled the next roll of parchment. Percy gave him a look which made Ron want to laugh.

"When I suggested this I thought you'd enter yourself for the exams next June with everyone else." Percy told him and Ron shrugged.

"Takes too long." Ron shrugged. "Plus studying keeps me busy."

"Wouldn't you rather spend the rest of the summer with Harry and Hermione?" Percy asked. "They'll be away all year remember."

"I know Percy." Ron sighed and looked up from his notes. "But I just need something to do."

Percy sat back and finished his tea before standing up and putting it in the sink. "I'll take you to the Ministry then for your exams."

Ron looked up from his notes. "Thanks Pearce."

"My pleasure." Percy shrugged and patted Ron on the shoulder. "And get to bed early, it'll mean you'll have more energy during the day."

Ron nodded slightly and turned the page of a dusty book that was lying open at the end of the table.

"See you Wednesday Ron." Percy told him and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace shouting out the address to his house. Ron sat back as the emerald flames turned back to red and gave out a little sigh before gathering all his work up with a swish of his wand and levitated the rolls of parchment out of the door and up to his room. Maybe Harry could make sense of the notes better than he could.

Ron spooned the porridge in his bowl and dropped it back in again. Across from him, his brother George wasn't doing much different. Ron felt his stomach plummet as he tried to think how to formulate a batch of Felix. He looked away from his bowl and into the grey sky and the dark kitchen wasn't doing much to boast his mood.

"Finally." Mrs Weasley said as she bustled around the kitchen. Ron and George looked up from their bowls of porridge as she pulled a frying pan from the shelf. "I don't know how Harry would get up on his own in the morning."

Ron snorted as he heard footsteps on the stairs and Harry stumbled into the kitchen.

"Ready for your exams?" Harry yawned and pulled the bowl Mrs Weasley set infront of him closer.

"Mmmm." Ron murmured and stared at his breakfast. Harry gave him a clap around his shoulder.

"You'll do great!" Harry assured him and George nodded along with him. Ron gave a forced smile and tried to look confident.

"Charlie in Romania, Bill and Fleur will soon have the baby to look after, Percy's getting married and in the Ministry, and George, well, George he's - " Mrs Weasley suddenly rambled into the frying pan as if looking at her sons would hurt. She sighed tearfully. "You'll do your exams and get a nice job at the ministry, and maybe you'll like a nice non dangerous job Ron."

Harry was smirking into his porridge and George looked alittle less depressed than he had been a minute ago.

"I just love you all so much." Mrs Weasley cried and put her arm around George's neck pulling him into a half hug.

Ron nodded into his breakfast and gave a thankful breath of relief as the fireplace glowed green and Percy stepped out followed by Audrey who smiled at them all.

"Morning Mother." He said briskly giving her a kiss on the cheek and turned around to face Ron. "Hi George, Harry, Ron ready to go?"

Ron nodded and stepped away from his not even half finished breakfast. Percy gave this a wary look and Ron shrugged.

"You'll do brilliantly Ron." Audrey reassured him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You were going the practical parts very well. It shouldn't be harder than what we practised. You are prepared for anything they choose to test you on."

"Thanks Audrey." Ron smiled at her and Percy gave her a half hug. Harry gave him a broad smile and George waved to him. Ron swallowed nervously and Molly pulled him into a hug.

"Good luck then." She said to him beaming and kissed his forehead. Ron nodded, if he spoke he felt as if he might be sick so instead he just stepped towards the fireplace. Hermione and Ginny appeared in the doorway and grabbed him into a threeway hug.

"Good luck Ronnikins." Ginny squealed and Hermione kissed his neck discreetly so no one would see. Ron shivered at her touch and she gave him a smile as he stepped back.

"Don't blow up too many cauldrons!" George snorted and Ron gave him a filthy look as he climbed into the fireplace and his mum turned away to scold her son left in the kitchen. Percy said goodbye to Audrey before announcing the address and Ron was away with a whoosh.

There was a dazzling white sash threw across the ceiling of the Ministry. Ron felt the nervousness in his chest loosen a little as he noticed that the horrible statue the last time he had been in the ministry was now thankfully gone. Percy led him past the rest of the fireplaces and towards the lifts in the Atrium.

"I'll lead you to the room where the exams are taking place." Percy was telling him as they stepped into the lift. There was three other people in the lift, a balding man in a threadbare jacket with a patch across the heart, a woman who was wearing her robes like a sash across her shoulders and they were a shocking putrid green colour, she had so much gold around her ears he wondered how she could hear out of them, the last man was standing with a cage which was covered loosely with a blue tartan cloth that was singed at the edges and every so often gave a rattle and a cry. "Do you remember everything?"

Ron stared up at him, he was pale and couldn't stop his left leg from twitching. "Of course not." He moaned and Percy gave him a clap across the back.

"Don't worry Ron. Just be calm and you'll do wonderfully. All you have to do is concentrate." His tone was so reassuring that Ron felt himself relax under his grip as the lift stopped and the grate slid back.

"Minister." Percy said at once and Ron couldn't help but smile at Percy's immediate form of arse licking.

"Ah Mr Weasley." Kingsley Shacklebolt was saying to him. "And another Mr Weasley."

"Shack- Minister." Ron felt his neck burn but Kingsley was smiling.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and Percy jumped in.

"He's taking his NEWTS." Percy told him. "I'm just bringing him downstairs."

"Wonderful." Shacklebolt nodded. "You didn't go back to school?"

Ron shrugged. "Didn't really want to."

Shacklebolt nodded. "When you get what you want, what are you going to do?"

Ron glanced at Percy and the three other people who were obviously listening in. "Um well all being well I want to be an Auror."

The wizard with the cage snorted and the thing inside the cage gave a straggled yelp, but Kingsley was nodding with a glint in his eye.

"Wonderful." He nodded. "We could definitely use someone of your experience." Kingsley stressed the last word and the cage man shrunk back against the wall again. Ron's eyes widened slightly and caught a proud look from the women in gold.

"Oh yes. After all you've done for the wizarding world." He had risen his voice and the man with the cage shrunk further into the wall. "We could definitely use you. Well all being well with your results, contact me when you get them and we'll get you into a programme in September." The grate opened again and the Minister stepped out.

"I'll see you in a minute Percy." He called back before more people stepped in and the grate closed again. The man with the cage was talking to a blonde witch who had just stepped in with a long metal spike which was obviously covered in blood.

"Yes." she was saying in a Scottish accent. "Yendley told me all about it."

"Yendley hasn't got half the facts." Cage man was saying and the cage gave another shake. "Apparently he was stored in the basement for 5 days without food."

"How did he manage?" The woman asked with a tone of disbelief. "He must have went under a great deal of torture."

"I know Wendy." Cage man was saying. "And we all thought this would end when You-Know-Who was destroyed."

"It's tragic." Wendy agreed as Percy shoved Ron out of the lift and into the corridor. Ron hadn't even noticed that the lift had stopped again he was so ingrossed in the conversation they were having.

"Wonderful." Percy was saying with a immense delight. "You've got a job offer already. You should be extremely proud that the Minister has such trust in you Ronald."

"Perce." Ron snorted coming back out of his thoughts. "It all depends on how I do."

"You'll do great." Percy grinned at him and pulled him into a unsuspecting hug before a pair of oak doors that had yellow lettering across them. "Good luck, break a leg, whatever."

Ron nodded again and tried to gather up his confidence from somewhere.

"And remember, it's a swish and then a sharp diagonal cut until it turns purple. That's the one you were having trouble with yes?"

Ron nodded and let Percy fill him up with a few more pieces of information.

"I'm sorry, I was never great at potions." Percy apologised.

"It's fine Perce. Audrey filled me in on all the tricks of the ingredients." Ron nodded to himself and he felt Percy push him towards the door. Ron took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Ron walked towards the lift as the door slid open and he stepped in. Apart from his singed sleeve Ron was fine after his Potions exam. There was a dreadfully long paper that made OWLS look like writing the alphabet and then a gruelling practical in which the fire he had his cauldron simmering over caught his sleeve but Ron was sure no one noticed.

"Ron." He heard his father's voice just as the grate closed and Ron spun around to face his dad who was looking at him anxiously.

"Hey dad." Ron smiled.

"How'd it go?" His father asked him excitedly.

Ron struggled under his fathers watchful gaze. Mr Weasley stared at his sleeve and his face fell.

"Well it wasn't that bad..." Ron trailed off and caught the glance of a young witch starting to laugh in the corner, she had soft features that kind of made her look like one of the tree elves that girls in his herbology class thought were extremely cute. The lift stopped and pinged and Arthur looked at his son again.

"I have to get off but when I get home I want to know all about it ok?" He told him before he left the lift. Ron gave a sigh and sank into the wall of the lift and more people got in. The young witch who had been laughing at him slid over.

"I'm Trebeca Riley." The young girl smiled at him and held out her hand. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown and it swished down around her shoulders.

"Ron Weasley." Ron smiled at her and shook her hand.

"So what was all that about?" Trebeca asked with a grin. "Your dad seemed quite nervous."

Ron smirked. "He just wanted to know how things went."

"Why were you here?" She asked. "Weren't in court or anything?" She looked at his sleeve. "Torture was it? Must've been bad then."

Ron caught her laughing again and Ron smiled again.

"No." He laughed. "Nothing like that. Just doing my NEWTS."

"Oh." Trebeca nodded. "Why can't you do them in school then?"

"Well I missed them last year and decided I didn't want to go back so I came here." Ron shrugged.

"Oh." Trebeca nodded as more and more people filed in and out of the lift.

"So." Ron smiled. "Send you were really nosy why are you here?"

Trebeca blushed and looked at him under her eyelashes. "I'm just helping my mum out around work until I get into the programme I want after summers over."

Ron nodded as the lift trundled to a stop again and they both made to get out into the much quieter Atrium.

"Not long to wait then." Ron nodded and walked over towards the fireplaces.

"No." She smiled. "I suppose not." She stopped walking at one of the fireplaces. "Well see you again Ron."

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "Bye Trebeca."

Trebeca gave him a flowery smile and vanished into the fireplace.


	8. Aboard The Hogwarts Express

_Hey, thank you for the reviews guys, they mean a lot. This chapter is a little longer than the last one I think. Enjoy and review :)_

**Aboard The Hogwarts Express**

The loud house and revision had left Ron in a foul mood. He wasn't able to study and his mother was fussing around him everytime he ate a meal because he couldn't eat more than a plateful at one sitting due to his nerves. Although in the middle of the night he would sneak down to the kitchen and fill himself with cake and read about Hair Colour Charms and how to change a cardboard box into a cushion. The tension was unbearable in the house for the next week in which his mother would regard him going to the Ministry from the kitchen with a hopeful glance. Harry and Hermione were drilling wand swishes and Goblin revolts into him with a vengeance and to make matters worse his father had discovered the muggle invention of Christmas tree lights and had strung them up around the house in an attempt to cheer everyone up, even though it was the middle of august. Ron would return to the brightly multi coloured lit kitchen in the evening, deflated after another exam in which he couldn't tell he had done well in or not.

Ron sighed and flipped the page over in the book. It was his last exam the very next day and he had resorted to sitting in George's shop to get away from the nauseating fairy lights and to actually revise. Defense Against The Dark Arts. Ron, who was doing very well in the subject already back at school was watching the diagrams show scenes from a medieval battle in which they would fight until they disappeared off the side of the page and Ron would have to search through the book to find the tiny little people.

"How much for the wand?" A little boy asked as he peered up from his height disadvantage as apposed to Ron who was sitting behind the counter of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

"3 Sickles." Ron told him and the little boy handed him 3 of the silver coins. The down side of revising in the shop was that George had enlisted him to work there as well. George had opened the shop only at the start of the week and the place was still a mess. He was still surprised the amount of people who dared to come into the shop that was cluttered and lacked the joy and cheer it once oozed.

"Thank you Mr Weasley." The little boy grinned at him and ran out of the shop, Ron watched as he and his sister burst into fits of giggles as the wand burst into a bunch of large yellow flowers.

"It's pretty quiet." George mumbled as he sat down on the seat beside Ron behind the counter. Ron watched as Verity stacked shelves near the door and the new assistant Jamie filled a cauldron full of Fainting Fancies in the window. The shop was slowly but surely becoming less disorganised with their help.

"It's just because you're not as busy as yesterday." Ron told him as George slouched down and let his head rest on the counter as Ron went back to studying. "People are using the last weeks of Summer to their advantage."

"I shouldn't have hired Jamie." George mumbled picking at the thread of his t-shirt. "Now I have nothing to do."

"You could clean upstairs." Ron sighed and turned a page where he saw a man transform into a Werewolf and then get killed by a silver bullet. George gave an involuntary shudder.

"I know I could, but who would you have for company little brother?" George asked in a overly cheery voice.

Ron gave him a look. "You'll not get any action with Verity if you're snuggled up at home with me."

"Wh- what?" George spluttered and looked over at the woman who had the job of looking after things when he wasn't there.

"I've seen the looks." Ron smirked and saw that George was burning red from his neck and ears.

"I - I don't know what you're on about." George stumbled over some of his words which just made Ron laugh.

"You're such a bad liar." Ron shook his head. "After my exams, I'll help you clear out your little bachelor pad."

George snorted again and began to fiddle with the corners of Ron's notes. Ron rolled his eyes and clapped George around the back of his head.

"I can read you like a book." Ron sighed contentedly and pulled the textbook back towards him and turned the page.

"You've been spending too much time snogging Hermione Granger." George laughed and stood up to go and talk to a person who was loitering around the stacks of Pygmy Puffs. Ron willed his face to loose it's colour as he turned back to his interesting chapter about The Banshies of Kilmarnock.

oo

"Mum." Ron said walking into the kitchen after having Flooed into the living room. His mother was over seeing the scrubbing of pots and pans and Ron could smell a stew on the stove.

"Yes." She said smiling at the soapy copper pans. Ron watched as the soap suds washed the battered pans and his mum started on ladelling stew into his bowl.

"My exams are over." Ron told her and she nodded once. "You don't have to force feed me anymore."

Molly looked at her youngest son, standing in front of her. She looked slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry." She smiled at him and set his dinner at a place on the table for him. "I was worried about you."

"I was just stressed. There's a lot riding on these exams, I mean, I want to become an Auror, I need some qualifications."

"Auror." Molly shrieked and swatted Ron over the head. "What on earth makes you want to be one of them? Honestly Ron I thought that this was just - There's so much other things in the Ministry."

Ron groaned and moved out of the way as she made to hit him again.

"I've told you befo-" Ron started but she levitated a wooden spoon to go after him. "Mum!"

The spoon whacked him across the arm and chest and Ron grunted in pain as it slapped off his arms before it fell to the floor with a clatter and Ron looked to see his mother standing smiling at him.

"There's your punishment." She told him, a smile upturning her lips and Ron started to laugh. "And we'll see these wonderful results before we start celebrating you being an Auror."

Ron looked at her and she beamed at him. He wordlessly moved over to her and she enveloped him in a hug.

"I love you Ron." she told him sincerely. "And I am so proud to be your mother."

"Thanks mum." Ron whispered into her shoulder and George wolf whistled when he came into the kitchen but Mrs Weasley grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the hug as well.

"Someone get Ginny, Harry and Hermione." Mrs Weasley said, her voice close to breaking. "This is a family situation. This is a family hug."

George laughed into her shoulder. "Nah, let's just leave this a Molly and her favourite sons hug."

Molly laughed and squeezed them both tighter.

oo

"Where are we going?" Ron asked her as she pulled him up the hill at his house. "We're going to play Quidditch?"

"No." Hermione laughed and led him around the one of the trees and stopping short.

"Hermione." Ron started confused but stopped as she pulled off her t-shirt. Ron's breath caught in his throat as she started to undo the button on her jeans and kicked off her shoes.

"Wha-" Ron trailed off as soft smooth skin became exposed as she pulled her jeans from her legs.

"We are going swimming." She announced with a smile and turned around to the lake that was magically created between the hills around Ron's house.

"What?" Ron asked her retreating bare back but she was already stepping into the lake.

"Hurry up." She called behind her. Ron gave out a little groan and pulled off his clothes, following her as fast as his feet would carry him. Hermione giggled as he splashed into the lake and swam over to where she was treading the water.

"It's kind of cold." Ron complained as he shivered once he was chest high in the water.

"Shut up." She told him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron nodded and she giggled slightly lacing her fingers into his hair. Ron smiled at her and pulled her closer by placing his hands on her hips. Hermione lent forward and kissed him, sucking on his bottom lips slightly as she felt his hands move under the water. Hermione looped her legs around his waist and he supported her with his arms. Ron fell back so he was floating on the water, his head submerging for a moment. Ron felt himself blush when he noticed Hermione's bra had gone see-through and pulled her into another kiss so she didn't notice him stare. She grinned into his mouth and felt him kick so they could stay above water. Ron's lips trailed down her neck and then coughed slightly.

"This water does not taste nice." Ron told her and she laughed pressing her lips to his forehead as his hands slipped over her wet shoulders.

"Maybe we should get out." Hermione whimpered and then looked at her fingertips. "I'm pruning."

Ron laughed at her as she pouted. "Hey. It's a proper condition."

"Pruning." Ron laughed harder as she shoved her fingers at him.

"Look." She insisted. "Wrinkly like a prune."

Ron smiled at her and tapped her head fondly. "What ever you say muffin."

"Muffin." Hermione scowled.

"No pet names?" Ron asked and nodded. "Ok."

"Well, we haven't fully established what this is yet." Hermione said to him. "I go to school tomorrow and we haven't actually said what this is."

"What do you want it to be?" Ron asked softly and Hermione looked at him. She kicked her legs gently to stay above the water.

"I dunno." She whispered. "Just Ron and Hermione."

"Just Ron and Hermione." Ron muttered tonelessly and Hermione sighed.

"Yeah." Hermione muttered. "I mean how do we label this? All we're doing is going places and getting in quick kissing before we go back and act like nothing ever happened. No one knows about this. What is this Ron?"

"This is us." Ron told her. "I like you, you like me. Who cares who else knows."

"But it feels like we can't be together because no one knows about it."

"Well they'll find out somehow." Ron smiled and pulled her closer for another kiss.

oo

Ginny was in the living room watching George and Harry play chess. Both were happy to be actually having an opponent rather than playing Ron knowing he was going to beat them. Ron looked into the kitchen and saw his mother and father sat at the table. Both in silence but their fingers were interlaced above the table top. He left them be and walked up the stairs. He stopped halfway up at Ginny's door. He tapped it lightly, waited a moment and stepped inside. He gave a final look at the stairs and carefully shut the door. Hermione was sitting on the floor in front of her trunk. Around her was a messy array of books, clothes, parchment and quills. The shiny beaded bag lay in the corner of her empty trunk and Ron felt a strange sense of dé ja vú. Ron cringed and moved something silky out of the way so he could sit beside Hermione on the floor.

"Don't stay." Hermione blurted out as she sniffed slightly. "Come to school with me and Harry."

"I don't want to Hermione." Ron sighed and leaned back against Ginny's bed. "And I've already done my exams."

"But I can't be away from you for so long after we spent so long together!" Hermione said quietly and turned her back on him. Her shoulders shook and Ron grabbed her wrist in comfort. "It just feels wrong." She continued. "Not to be with you everyday. Waking up beside you in that awful tent, or knowing you're just asleep, safely in the room above me."

Ron sighed and opened his mouth to speak but he stopped as the door opened and Ginny walked in.

"Hey, George won and you were playing the winner Hermione." She said to them but Hermione shook her head silently. Ginny looked at the back of Hermione's head and then at Ron who was staring at the carpet. She sighed and walked out of the room without another glance at the two of them sitting on the floor. Hermione sniffed again, turning quickly and pulled Ron into her arms and squeezed him tight. Inhaling his scent and trying not to let him go.

"Hummphione." Ron tried catching his breath but she was wrapped tightly around him. She moved so she was sitting in his lap and her arms wrapped around his neck. Hermione buried her head into Ron's chest and loosened her arms before taking a shuddering breath. "It's gonna be ok. We'll see each other at Christmas."

"That's months away!" Hermione moaned and tightened her grip around him again. Ron sighed and lent back against Ginny's bed, he let her settle in his lap and cradled her small form. "Stay with me tonight."

"My mum would kill me." Ron sighed and Hermione shook her head against his shoulder. "She won't know. I promise, I'll leave your room before dawn." She murmured.

Ron couldn't ignore Hermione's pleading voice and sighed, sitting up and pushing Hermione's head from his chest.

"Pack the rest of your things and we'll go upstairs then." He told her quietly and watched her smile softly and throw the rest of her things into her trunk. Ron laughed at the messiness of it all and she stood up with a smile.

"All done then." He asked her, raising his eyebrows and she smiled wider, holding out her hand to pull him off the floor. Ron let her and he followed her as she stealthily moved up the creaky staircase and pushed open his door with a peer in.

"Harry's not here." She told him unnecessarily and walked into the room. Ron nodded and looked at the clock. It was only half ten but Hermione was yawning and unbuttoning her jeans. Ron sighed and watched as she climbed into his bed, only in her underwear. Ron didn't know when their relationship had changed to the point where she didn't care if he saw her half naked. Ron pulled off his own clothes and climbed into the bed beside her, he was mildly surprised that it wasn't awkward or embarrassing at all. She snuggled into his chest and sighed. "I still don't want you to stay."

"Yeah but I am." Ron told her softly. Hermione nodded and then froze as the door opened. Hermione slid under the covers and Ron did his best to spread out across the bed and make the lump in the bed look natural. Harry looked from him to the very obvious lump in the bed to Hermione's clothes lying on the floor between the two beds.

"You're going to bed early." He commented with a sly grin. Ron made a face.

"Yeah. You know tired." Ron said airily. "Up early in the morning."

Harry laughed. "I'm going to talk to Ginny."

"Night mate." Ron smiled at him and watched as Harry left. Hermione smiled and pushed the duvet off her head and smiled at Ron before pressing her lips against his.

oo

The platform was packed as usual. Full of worried parents kissing small children and looking forlornly after them as they bounded onto the train. Steam rose above their heads making it hard to see other people on the small platform at times. Ron stood beside his mother who was feverishly kissing Ginny, Hermione and Harry's cheeks before pulling them into hurried hugs. Ron smirked at Harry who got his hair smoothed down before it sprung back up again.

"Now keep out of trouble." Mrs Weasley was telling them and pulled Ginny into another hug. "And study hard, and stay safe, and be good."

Ron smiled to himself, it felt good not to be getting the school speech. He saw in the distance Seamus and Dean clambering onto the train after Neville who was laughing at something Luna had said to him. Ron felt a pang of something in his heart. Sudden insecurities wandered into his brain. Was he making the right decision not going to school? He would miss a year full of fun with his friends. Did he want to be out of the loop? Harry clapped him over the back and pulled him into a hug.

"Have a good year." Harry told him as they stepped back. Ron laughed slightly bitterly.

Ginny hugged her brother tightly.

"It's gonna be weird you not there telling me what to do." She whispered to him and Ron laughed again. It sounded suddenly fake to his own ears.

"You'll have Harry looking out for you." He told her and she sighed into him.

Ginny nodded into his shoulder and pulled back. Harry and Ginny shot Hermione a look who was standing silently beside them. Harry and Ginny moved away to talk to George and Hermione looked over her shoulder to where Mrs Weasley was standing still talking to a fellow mother.

"You already know that I want you to come." Hermione said quietly she wasn't looking at him and Ron heard her sniff. Suddenly Hermione's arms were flung around his neck and she was kissing him quickly on the mouth. Ron lifted her closer to him and her feet left the ground for a moment. The train and the noise of the crowds of people melted away as Hermione clutched him to her lips. The whistle of the train made them pull apart. Both blushing furiously as Mrs Weasley and a number of other people had turned to look at them.

"So em." Hermione said in a whisper that Ron had to stoop over to hear her properly over the rush of feet towards the train. "I'll see you at Christmas?"

"Yeah." Ron smiled at her. "Christmas, right."

Hermione giggled and stepped away slightly, dropping his hand and moving towards Harry and Ginny who were standing smirking at them.

"Bye." She called to him and walked backwards towards the train.

"Bye." Ron laughed, unable to keep the grin off his face and Ginny grabbed her arm to pull her onto the train that let out another whistle and was about to edge away. George appeared at his side grinning widely.

"Ickle Ronnikins is growing up eh?" He asked with a grin.

"Well that was unexpected." Mrs Weasley was saying and patted Ron on the arm. "Right let's get home and have some lunch."

Ron stood and watched as the train picked up speed and disappeared around the corner of the station and out of his line of sight before walking after his brother and mother. Ron smiled to himself as he slipped through the barrier and back into the Muggle world.


	9. Owl Post

_**Owl Post**_

Ron paced the kitchen. From the table George watched him go back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Their mother was hovering around the stove with a plate in her hand silently trying to get her son to eat. A teapot was in her other hand and it was rattling as her hands shook. Bill was at the doorway leaning against the frame, his scarred face set in a serious nervous frown. In front of him, his wife Fleur was sitting in a chair, looking very pale.

"Pe - Percy said he'd check by at lunch time." Mrs Weasley said to him with a bright smile, but Ron merely blanched and turned around so he could walk to the opposite side of the room and then come back to his mother to repeat the action.

"Maybe you should sit down Ron." Bill suggested. "Have a cup of tea. Bit of breakfast."

At the thought of food Ron paled more if that was possible and looked as if he was going to faint. He shook his head and spun on his heel to pace the kitchen again.

"Zey weel be wonderful Ron." Fleur reassured him but he made a squeaky noise and dashed for the back door. Everyone winced as they heard him throw up in the back garden. Fleur huffed and took a deep breath to stop her morning sickness getting the better of her too.

"George go see if he's ok." Bill ordered but George snorted and looked at him.

"I'm not going anywhere near him, he'll just be si-"

But George was cut off by Molly's shriek as an owl swooped into the garden and landed in front of Ron on the top step of the back door. Molly dropped the teapot and it hit the floor with a clatter, tea sloshing everywhere. The whole room waited nervously as they couldn't see where Ron was but a second later the owl flew away without the letter attached to its leg. Suddenly they heard Ron give out a yelp and throw up again. Everyone lurched and struggled towards the back door, leaving the tea on the floor. They found Ron sitting on the bottom step staring at the letter with an unreadable look upon his face.

"Ronnie." Mrs Weasley said slowly and stepped down the steps so she could face him. "What's the letter say?"

His brothers waited for him to say something and Fleur gave out a little noise of either impatience or worry. Ron looked up shakily and gulped.

"I passed."

There was a roar from Bill and George and they hauled him up and grabbed him in a hug. Mrs Weasley was hugging Fleur as Ron became tangled up in his brothers including Percy who had just Flooed and heard all the commotion.

"You passed?" Percy asked him over Bill and George shouting a rendition of Weasleys' Our King and the wailing of his mother. Ron nodded dumbstruck and Percy gave out a whoop of delight and everyone gathered him up in a hug again.

"What did you get Ronnie?" Mrs Weasley asked tiliting his head so she could look at him properly.

"O" Ron murmured, his lips staying in the o shape as he tried to process the last few moments of his life.

"Outstanding?" George asked as everyone silenced. "What did you get that in?"

"Defence." Ron muttered, stille a little shell shocked. Mrs Weasley enveloped him in her arms and smiled proudly at him.

"I told you you'd do well Ronnie." She grinned at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on we'll get you a proper breakfast."

The family turned around and went back inside. Bill and George talking together with great gusto and behind them Fleur and Percy were talking about Ron's achievement. Ron smiled to himself as his mother followed them into the house. He had passed. He had passed!

o

"Minister." Ron called as he ran down the corridor after the tall back of Shacklebolt. "Mr Shacklebolt sir!"

Ron thanked Merlin when Shacklebolt finally stopped and Ron was able to stop running as fast as he could down the corridors of the Ministry and recieving very disgruntled looks from those who worked there. Ron caught up with Shacklebolt and smiled at him.

"Sir I was wondering if you remember -"

"Of course I remember Mr Weasley." Shacklebolt smiled. "You got your results yesterday I'm surprised I didn't see your mother hammer down my door that morning."

"Well sir, she was instead trying her best not to break the teapot." Ron smiled nervously.

Ron smiled wider as Shacklebolt started to laugh and walk on again. Ron followed him and they walked towards the nearest lift and Ron watched as Shacklebolt greeted everyone he passed.

"Well I was wondering if I'd be able to get late admission to the Auror programme." Ron was nervous as he spoke. The lift loomed up ahead and they stood outside as the doors opened.

"So did you get good grades?" Shacklebolt asked as they stepped inside the lift and watched as more people joined them in the lift.

"Good morning Minister." A woman with blonde hair smiled and pulled a purple shall around her head and stood up against the corner.

"Morning Greshna." Shacklebolt smiled and turned to Ron. "So show me these grades."

Ron looked at the Minister of Magic. "Are you using Mad Eye's eye?"

Shacklebolt laughed. It filled the whole lift and Ron felt very inferior standing beside him and his booming laugh. Ron pulled the piece of parchment from the pockets of his robes and handed it to him. He read it quickly and soon the Minister was smiling as he read it.

"Well, these are brilliant results Wesley. We'll get you on the next team." Shacklebolt told him, passing him the parchment back and walked out of the lift.

"Minister." Ron said faintly.

"I'll owl you!" Shacklebolt called casually over his head and Ron smiled as he lent against the back wall of the lift. "See you later Mr Weasley, tell Molly that I might swing by for some of her great coffee cake."

Ron nodded and sighed. "Coffee cake." He murmured to the woman in the purple shawl with a faint smile.

"Eat up." Mrs Weasley was saying as she set a plate down infront of Ron. "C'mon Ron, they won't reply today."

"Yeah." George said encouragingly waving a piece of chicken on a fork infront of him. "Eat Ronnikins."

Ron shook his head and looked at his plate.

"What are you doing anyway?" Bill asked from eating his own dinner at the other end of the table. "What is it your waiting on?"

"Letter." Ron muttered and his family around the table laughed. Mrs Weasley gave a half tut but was already smiling aswell.

"Well obviously." Bill sighed but Ron shook his head before letting it drop to his hands.

"I can't believe I just went up and asked him."

"What was it? What'd you do?" Bill asked again and looked to his mother who shook her head.

"It'll be alright son." Arthur said from his place at the head of the table and Ron swallowed slightly with a nod. "Shacklebolt would've wanted you to."

"I wasn't going to. I should've just sent it away." Ron continued and supped at the tea that was set in front of him.

"But it would have been too late and you'd have to wait until the programme." His mother reminded him with a soothing smile.

"Ron stop worrying for Godric's sake." George muttered. "You should be able to capitalise on who you know. Shacklebolt owes you little brother."

"Tell me!" Bill exclaimed and snapped his fingers.

"He's applying for the Auror programme." Molly said hurriedly and started to peel more potatoes as they came out of a saucepan just freshly boiled. Behind her a wooden spon was stirring a coffee cake mix in a bowl.

"An auror Ron!" Bill said his tone mildly impressed. Ron nodded and reached for his tea again. "Wow."

"Why didn't I send it away?" Ron asked hopelessly and let his head fall into his arms on the table with a grunt of annoyance. "Why would Shacklebolt help me anyway?"

"Of course he would love to help." Molly told him loudly. "With how much you helped during the war I'd like to think so."

He felt a hand gripping his shoulder and realised it was his dads.

"You'll get in son." He said reassuringly and Ron smiled into his elbow. "Now come on, eat up, an Auror needs his strength." Ron laughed nervously and supped at his tea again. George had started to talk to Bill about something to do with the shop when there was a knock at the back door. Mrs Weasley jumped and ran to answer the visitor.

"Minister!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed and Ron groaned.

"Oh no." Ron gulped and his brothers turned to grin at him. Kingsley Shacklebolt strolled into the kitchen and greated everyone with enthusiasm.

"How are you Minister?" Mr Weasley asked him as Mrs Weasley ushered him into a chair and set a mug of tea infront of him.

"I'm great. Thank you Arthur." He smield and turned to Ron. "But I think I best get to business before Ron faints from anticipation."

Ron blushed as his brothers chuckled.

"Don't worry Ron." Kingsley smiled at him. "I was able to get you a place. You will be a great asset to the Minstry. Your experience over the past few years will help you tremendously and of course we would be honoured for you to come into the program."

Ron sighed with relief. "Thank you so much Minister."

Kingsley grinned at him and took a sip of tea. "Well enough of Ministry chat. How is everyone?"


	10. The First Day Is The Longest

**The First Day Is The Longest**

The Ministry was as crowded as it was every morning. Ron made his way through the crowds of the Atrium and away from the fireplaces that lined the wall. He made for the lift and stepped in and the grate closed behind him. There was a lot of people crammed into the lift, some with tottering piles of parchment so tall that he couldn't see who was behind them. He stood beside a woman who smelt faintly of Doxy eggs and a man who was wearing an odd assortment of stripy robes that only came down to his knees and a pair of lime green tights. There was a man in the corner who had a drooping midnight blue pointy hat and a patched jumper. Ron turned and stared at the golden grate as it slid open and a cool voice entered the lift.

"_Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office_."

Ron watched as the patched jumper man pushed his way out of the lift and strode down the corridor and two people stepped in. One Ron noticed was wearing a Chudley Cannon's t-shirt under a pair of black open necked robes. He was around the same age as Ron. In his arms he held a rather large stack of files and papers.

"Did you hear that Hordley got booted off the team for that Firewhiskey incident?" He asked the petite woman who had stepped in with him and wasn't wearing robes but a pair of jeans and a muggle top that had an assortment of colour on it. She was a few years older than him.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Katy told me this morning, but she said that he denied it so he isn't being suspended."

"Maybe Mark's pulling my leg then."

"You should just pay back his bet." The woman said to him with a smirk.

"It was a stupid bet." The man said defensively.

"You're just angry that the Cannon's lost." She laughed and Ron saw the man shrug his shoulders. "When haven't they?"

The man made a face and turned and caught Ron's equally indignant face.

"It doesn't even matter because I'll never be back." The man muttered darkly. The woman laughed at him and said her goodbyes as the lift stopped and she stepped out at Level Six. Ron watched as more people got in. A man who was wearing a bangle around his neck that looked as if it was choking him and an old woman wearing a tartan trilby that made her white hair stick out in a sort of diagonal angle. She spoke very loudly to the Canon's fan behind the stack of papers.

"Thorton!" She boomed and the stack nearly toppled over.

"Ah Mrs James." The man said in a tone that fully expressed his dislike. "How are you."

"Fine." She snapped. "Why?"

"Just being polite Mrs James." He shook his head and the old woman grumbled something to herself.

"Right well." She snapped at him turning her hat covered head in a fashion that nearly made the papers fall again. The man lunged forward and grabbed the papers as she talked to him in an overly loud voice. Ron saw the man in the stripy robes give a grimace as she went up an octive and thankfully she stepped out at Level 5. No one of major interest got in at Level 4 and as the lift jolted at Level 3 and everyone made to get off, Thorton dropped all his papers. Ron turned and helped him gather the papers up.

"Ah thanks." He smiled gratefully. Ron gave him a smile and handed him a bunch of files and parchment that was curling in the corners. "Jacob Thornton."

Ron smiled at him as they stood up and Jacob stared out of the side of his stack.

"Ron Weasley."

"Ah." He nodded. "Should have known with the hair."

Ron smiled slightly as the lift stopped. His father had told him that he would be recognised a lot in the Ministry, sometimes for being Ron Weasley - son of Arthur Weasley, sometimes for being Ron Weasley - the eighteen year old who took down Voldemort. It was going to take some time getting used to.

"_Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services_."

"I'm off here." Ron nodded and so did Jacob.

"Me too." He walked carefully trying to peer around his papers. "Are you here to see your dad?"

"No actually." Ron shook his head. "Starting in the Auror programme."

"No way!" Jacob exclaimed. "Me too."

Ron eyed his papers for a moment and Jacob started to laugh.

"Don't worry about these." He laughed and stopped at a door with a golden plaque on it saying. _Secretary For Underage Magic._ "I've been working in and out of different departments for about a year now until I finally decided to take a plunge and go into the Auror business. That's how I know your dad."

Ron nodded and waited as Jacob handed the papers to someone behind the door.

"Thanks Jacob." A woman's voice called out as the door shut behind him and they continued up the passage and through a pair of oak doors into a room full of cubicles.

"Any idea where we're going in this place?" Jacob asked. "This was the one place I haven't worked at."

Ron shrugged at him and peered around the first cubicle. There was a man who was scratching his long beard and staring at a map which was tacked to the back wall of his cubicle beside a picture of a rather ugly female troll.

"Margy." He called and a head jumped up from the next cubicle.

"Yeah." She said breathlessly and she had ink smudged down her chin and a roll of parchment in her hand. They started to talk for a moment and Ron noticed that Jacob had walked off past the rest of the cubicles. Ron noted that there was some empty ones and Ron felt the ominous feeling in his stomach that they had been filled last year. Ron caught up with Jacob and they turned a corner and passed more cubicles full of people who were all talking and laughing with each other. Violet memos flew through the air and there was a slight puff of smoke from a cubicle and then a distinct. "Sorry." Then a peal of laughter and a young woman staggered from her smoke filled cubicle and followed by her next door neighbour who looked rather annoyed.

"In here." Jacob said and pulled Ron down a small corridor away from the room of cubicles and there was a door to a room. Outside a bunch of chairs which half was already occupied. Ron sat beside Jacob and looked at the girl in front of them. She had a familiar head of hair and then she looked up and beamed at him.

"Ron." She grinned.

"Trebeca." Ron smiled back. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." She laughed. "This was the programme I was going for."

"Oh." Ron smiled and she smiled back before turning to Jacob and holding out her hand.

"Trebeca Riley."

"Jacob Thronton." He introduced himself and Ron struggled not to laugh as his chest puffed out slightly. He was definately starting to like him. Trebeca gave out a little giggle and the door they were sitting beside opened and a man in black robes strode out.

"In we go." He had a sort of smile that reminded him of George, McGonagall and Snape at the same time. Everyone stood up and followed him into the room. There was a large table and they all sat down around it. Another man was standing in the corner who looked alittle more approachable. The man stood at the foot of it and looked around them all.

"So this is the new batch of Aurors?" He spoke and Ron looked around nervously at the other people in the room.

"By the time training is over there will probably be only half of you here but I do hope that you'll all prove me wrong." He spoke in a sort of drawl that reminded him of Malfoy. "I'm Hutch and I'll be looking over you. You guys are Trainee Aurors. The lowest in the ranks at the minute but soon you'll all be trained up and out into the real world. This is not a holiday camp, this is not a place to mess around. I am your superior and you are to follow every order I give you to the letter. None of you have had any experience in this field" His eyes flicked to Ron for a moment before he continued. "It is hard, harsh and tiring. You will be forced into situations of life and death and you have to rely on your team members and on your instincts."

The other man stood up and smirked at the stricken faces of some of the other trainees.

The man cleared his throat and smiled at them all. "My name is Armitus Spencer and we'll both be mentoring you but it'll mostly be me as there is such a small group of trainees."

Everyone stayed silent and he nodded before taking a seat.

"Ok then." Hutch smiled at everyone. "All present and correct. Let's move on."

oo

Ron looked around his cubicle. He had been given a cubicle! Ron felt as if the smile wouldn't wipe off of his face. He had been told to settle into the place as it would be his if he made it through training. The blank grey walls stared at him and his desk was completely empty. Ron smirked and had already decided which posters to move from his room. Trebeca's head popped over the cubicle and grinned at him.

"Cool isn't it." She smiled and Ron smiled back and sank into the chair behind the desk. There was a tray for in documents and one for out. In one of his drawers there was a pad of violet paper with Ministry seals on them waiting to be written on and sent off in the shape of an aeroplane. A hook was behind him for his cloak and nails in the wall from the previous owners things had hung. He heard a "Ohh." from next door so he walked out of his cubicle and into Trebeca's.

"Look." She said showing him a bunch of things. "Previous owner's stuff. Someone must have forgotten to collect it."

She looked at the bunch of random things and suddenly a photgraph made Ron's heart jump into his throat.

"Tonks!" He yelped softly and grabbed the photo from Trebeca's hand. He stared down at the picture of Tonks and Lupin standing somewhere where snow fell around them.

"What is it?" Trebeca was asking him and Ron sighed.

"Friends of the family." He said sadly. "Died at Hogwarts."

"Oh." Trebeca muttered quietly.

"Harry's Godfather to their baby." Ron murmured miserably as he watched Tonks and Lupin smile at each other.

"She had a baby." Trebeca said sadly looking at the picture where Tonks and Lupin was laughing. "Who's Harry? Your brother?"

"Mmm." Ron said numbly looking at the happy faces. "Oh my friend... um Potter."

"What?" Trebeca laughed. "You're friends with Harry Potter?"

Ron nodded and riffled through the papers until he found more pictures with bent corners and little rips in the edges. There was one of the Order much like the picture of the original Order, the people grinned up at him and shuffled up the picture so more people could peek into the frame. Ron smiled down at the photo as he saw his parents and two eldest brothers grin up at him. Just along the back row stood Tonks, her hair a flash of pink as she stood between Sirius and Lupin. It was a pang to his heart that he realised that a lot of the people in the photo were now dead.

"I can't believe that!" Trebeca was saying as she sat down in her seat, watching Ron eagerly as he stared at the photos.

"I'm going to take these." Ron told her distractedly and she nodded still smiling at Ron. Ron walked back to his own cubicle as Trebeca followed him asking questions in which he answered half heartedly.

"How do you know him?"

"Hmm?" Ron asked, his attention still with the dogeared photographs.

"Harry Potter." Trebeca whispered conspiratorially. "How do you know him?"

"Best mates since first year." Ron answered charming the edges of the longest photo of the Order at the corners and he stuck to his bare wall. Standing back and he admired it. It felt wrong to be admiring it but he couldn't help it as they all shuffled along and began to silently talk to each other. Trebeca was sitting in his chair talking away and Ron perched himself on the edge of the desk, his eyes still fixed on the Order. Jacob appeared behind him.

"We've got to go. Some routine physical."

Ron nodded and followed him and Trebeca out of his cubicle.

"Ron's best friends with Harry Potter." Trebeca told Jacob who suddenly got very nervous.

"I know." Jacob responded and couldn't meet Ron's eyeline. "I mean everyone knows."

Trebeca frowned and looked between Ron and Jacob.

"Where have you been Beca? This is Ron Weasley." Jacob laughed nervously. Ron looked from his anxious face to Trebeca's frown and felt his ears grow hot. "I'm sorry." Jacob continued, "I didn't really want to point it out at first."

"It's fine." Ron sighed. Apparently his reputation preceded him.

"Well I didn't go to school here." She told them with a shrug and continued. "I wasn't really here for most of the war."

"Lucky you." Ron mumbled, too quietly for the other two to hear him properly.

Jacob frowned. "Where were you?" He asked and Ron slid into step with the pair as they got to know each other.

"My father lives out of the country so my mother sent me there. I mean I was aware vaguely of what was going on but not the everyday stuff."

Jacob launched into an explanation of Ron's relationship with Harry and the things they had done over the years. Ron sighed to himself and thanked Godric they reached their destination and Jacob was forced to quieten.

oo

Ron stood against the wall as the woman in greenish robes waved her wand over him. A faint spiral of smoke floated over his body. It turned slightly pink around his arms but was a milky white everywhere else.

"What's wrong with your arms?" She asked as she scribbled away on a long piece of parchment.

"I was attacked and trapped in the brains in the Department of Mysteries." Ron told her honestly and she rose her eyebrows. Spencer nearly choked on his water as he stood by the door while Hutch, who stood beside him leaned in to listen. Ron hyked up his sleeves and showed the scars that stood out against his pale skin but still quite faint compared to what they had been.

"How were you in the Department of Mysteries?" Spencer asked with a splutter. Ron looked at him and then back at the green robed witch.

"You were with Harry Potter when he broke in?" She asked and ran her wand over the scars. Ron felt a prickling sensation.

"Yeah." Ron nodded, figuring he best be honest with his past.

"Destroyed a whole batch of Time Turners." The witch muttered shaking her head.

"So you've had experience with Death Eaters in the past then?" Hutch asked and took another sip from his cup.

"More than my fair share I'd say." Ron murmured as the witch waved her wand again and wrote something on her parchment.

"Want to elaborate?" Hutch asked curiously and set his cup down on the filing cabinet.

"Well." Ron shrugged. "You know at Hogwarts, and stuff."

"Stuff?" The witch asked with a slight sneer as if she didn't believe him.

"Well all that stuff with You Know Who." Ron shrugged again and she looked at him behind her glasses with wide eyes. Spencer sat down on the table in the room and looked at Hutch.

"Ron was with Harry Potter for the past year and fought with him in the Battle Of Hogwarts. Your brother was killed there wasn't he?" Spencer interrupted. "Minister Shaklebolt was very clear when he told me. You have had a lot of experience."

Ron gave a quick nod and watched the clock tick behind the witch.

"Where is he then?" The nurse asked obviously referring to Harry. "Thought he'd be a sure start for Auror."

"Still in school. We missed our NEWTS last year." Ron told her as she rolled up his other sleeve.

"Why aren't you there?" Spencer asked looking at him from behind Ron's thick file. "How have you got exams?"

"Took them in the Ministry." Ron answered. "At the end of the Summer."

Hutch rose his eyebrows and Spencer nodded before looking back at the file in his hand.

"Well." The witch said stepping back. "You seem to be in good health, your arms are the only worry but they don't appear to be hazardous." She passed the notes to Spencer who accpeted them and slotted them into the already bulging file.

"Good good." He said and left the room, Hutch following wordless behind him, the witch ushering Ron out of it as well.

He found Trebeca in the hall waiting for him.

"So what's he like then?" She asked him immediately and Ron rolled his eyes, wishing he hadn't even mentioned any of it in the first place. He was beginning to realise that just with Harry not there with him, he would still be getting all the attention.

oo

"Mrs Tonks." Ron called into the house. He knocked on the door and pushed the door open. "Mrs Tonks."

Ron listened and he heard someone talking in the kitchen.

"Mrs Tonks?" Ron called again and the kitchen door opened.

"Oh." She said and rubbed her hands on her apron, she reminded Ron immensly of his own mother. She looked terrible though, rushed off of her feet and in need of a good sleep. Ron also had to blink a few times to get the image of Bellatrix Lestrange out of his mind. Ron inwardly cringed. His mother had killed her sister.

"Mrs Tonks?" Ron asked and she nodded.

"Yes." She walked closer to him. "You're Molly Weasley's boy?"

"Yes." Ron smiled. "Ron."

"Ah Ron come in." She smiled and Ron nodded following her into the kitchen where a small boy with bright pink hair was grinning up at him.

"Hey Teddy." Ron laughed as he upended a glass that sitting beside him.

"A bit like his mum with the clumsyness." Mrs Tonks smiled fondly at her grandson and ruffled his pink hair before vanishing the spill with a swish of her wand. Ron smiled at her and she set a cup of tea infront of him. "What can I do you for?"

Ron looked up at her and smiled slightly. "Well, I just joined the Auror programme."

"Well done." Her face flashed with a spasm of hurt and then she smiled. Ron heard the pain in her voice. She sat down opposite him. "Very brave Ron."

"Thanks." Ron blushed and looked at her. "Today we were given our cubicles and well my friend was - allocated Ton - Nymphadora's cubicle." Ron paused, Mrs Tonks paled and Ron felt guilty into the depths of his heart. "And there was some of her things left behind, I haven't looked through it all, in case it was private, but there was a few photos and things."

"You're very sweet Ron." Mrs Tonks smiled and accepted the pile of papers in Ron's hand. "Thank you very much."

"It was the least I could do." Ron shrugged.

"Thank you." She said again and looked through the papers for a moment with a sad expression. She wiped her eyes and set the items beside her on the table. On the top of the pile was the picture of the Order. Mrs Tonks smiled and picked it up.

"Your brothers are in this photo." She said softly and ran a finger over the space where Tonks was smiling up at her. She smiled softly and pushed the photo towards Ron. "I want you to have this."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, shock chilling him as the members of the Order waved up at him again.

"Yes Ron." She smiled at him. "It is the least I could do for you send you were so kind."

Ron smiled at her and tucked the photo into his robes before taking a sup of the scalding tea in front of him. On the floor near his feet Teddy poked at his shoes and crawled off around the kitchen.

"So how are you coping with Teddy and all?" Ron asked and bent down to pick him up and set him on his knee. He knew that Harry had been around to visit a few times in the past few months but nothing overly commited. Mrs Tonks shrugged and smiled as Teddy pulled at Ron's hair and before his own eyes Teddy's hair turned the same shade.

"Woah." Ron exclaimed and looked at the orange hair on his head. "That's amazing."

"Yeah." Mrs Tonks laughed. "He does it when he meets new people. He likes you."

Ron smiled at Teddy as his hair turned back to its original pink colour.

"He likes the colour pink." She mused and drank from her cup. "I hope this doesn't show a path for the future."

Ron laughed and ran his hands through Teddy's hair and made it stick out at the top. Mrs Tonks smiled at him.

"It's hard." Mrs Tonks was telling him. "I have little family left and with Harry at school, most days it's just me and Teddy."

"If you want a break." Ron told her. "Just drop by the Burrow and me or mum will be happy to help out."

Mrs Tonks looked at him with sad eyes. "Thank you Ron."

Ron smiled at her and settled back into his chair and pulled his cup gently away from Teddy so he could have a drink and chat with Mrs Tonks.


End file.
